Long Lost Love
by DareToDream123
Summary: " Klaus..." Eliza Petrova whispered, all the memories she had forgotten flashing before her eyes. She had forgotten how she had met him. She had forgotten her first and only love. " I remember." Klaus' eyes now filled with pain as he realised who had taken all her memories away about him. However, before he could do anything, a stake was plunged into her chest Klaus/OC 2X21 onwards
1. Prologue

Prologue-

~ 1920's~

He searched for her. Regretfully, he had had to leave her behind. Now he was desperate to find her, to make sure she was safe. Klaus didn't know what it was about Eliza Petrova, but there was something about her that made him love her. She was beautiful, loving, caring, sweet, innocent and very vulnerable. The complete opposite of him. But he had fallen for her, and he loved her like he had never loved somebody before. Luckily, she wasn't a doppelganger but the sister of one. He didn't need to kill her to become a hybrid. He would never hurt her.

Earlier, he had lost her in all the commotion, and he'd had to escape before Mikeal his father found him. Now he was searching the abandoned bar, that was covered in glass since all the windows had been smashed. Stefan Salvatore had already disappeared from the place that Klaus had left him earlier, and his sisters necklace had too disappeared. There were a few unrecognizable lifeless bodies on the floor. He had almost concluded that she had managed to escape, and was perfectly fine. That was until, he saw the familiar body.

Cautiously, he approached the body, disbelieving that it could be his Eliza. But as he came closer, he realised that it had to be. He looked down at her unmoving body, staring for a moment, not able to process what he was seeing in his mind. Small tears welled up in Klaus eyes as he collapsed by her body, spotting the beautiful, ancient locket that still lyed around her neck. It had been a small gift that he had given to her only a few days ago. As he unclasped the necklace from around her kneck, and placed it on his own, he took Elizas body into his arms, noticing that her head layed in a strange position. Her kneck had been snapped, and it was obviously from a vampire.

Endless amounts of tears spilled from his eyes, as he rocked her body back and forth. He had hoped when he had seen the body, that her heart would still be beating. But it wasn't. She was dead. Eliza was dead. It was all his fault. Helplessly, he forced himself, after around 10 minutes of sitting there with her, to move away from the body. He knew that he couldn't bury it himself, he didn't want to bury her. With a final kiss on the lips, he left the bar. Guilt, anger, loss and sadness was all he could feel right now. Right at that moment, Klaus vowed never to love anybody again.

~2011~

Klaus was at the decades dance, eager to get a first glimpse of his doppelganger. He had his witch, he had the moonstone, now all that was left was his vampire, werewolf and doppelganger. Luckily he had managed to steal the history teachers body, who also turned out to be a vampire hunter. Nobody had discovered that he was in Alarics body yet, but tonight the doppelganger, the salvatore brothers, the witch bonnie and their friends were trying to find him.

After a few moments of glancing around to find his doppelganger, who went by the name Elena Gilbert, his eyes came upon one of the Salvatore brothers, dancing on the dance floor. With him, was a girl who looked exactly like Katerina Petrova. He smirked, as he realised that he had finally found her. Suddenly, Elena took a glance at him, and he caught her eyes for a moment. But instead of smiling this time, pain filled every ounce of his body. Elenas eyes, they were the exact same colour as... Klaus didn't even want to think of her name. Eliza. However much he tried, he could never seem to get rid of the pain of loss that he had constantly being feeling ever since she had died in the 1920's. Elizas beautiful oceon blue eyes were still a living memory in Klaus' mind. Seeing the same eyes on Elena, brought back up old memories and feelings. He still hadn't forgotten about her, and never would.

Klaus would always love Eliza Petrova, his long lost love.


	2. Chapter 1

For the first time in a while, Eliza was actually excited. After a few weeks of tracking down where he was, Eliza had finally found out about where Stefan Salvatore now lived. It had been atleast 20 years since she had last seen him, and luckily she had met him with his emotions turned back on. She liked him much more with his emotions, than when she had first met him in the 1920's where he'd had them turned off.

Stefan Salvatore, was one of Eliza Petrovas only best friends. She had first met him in the 1920's where their other best friend, Lexi, had forced them both to go on a date. Apparently Lexi had hoped that Stefan would end up falling in love with Eliza because her eyes resembled Katherine Pierce, or Petrova as Eliza knew her as. Elizas sister was one of the Petrova doppelgangers, and looked exactly like Katherine. Eliza had tried to convince Lexi to use her sister, Annabelle Petrova, since she had no romantic feelings at all for Stefan. However, Lexi didn't want to introduce Stefan to Annabelle because she said it would bring back up guilt and pain, rather than love.

At the time she had been human, and knew nothing about the supernatural beings that Stefan and Lexi had been. That was until the day she had managed to fall down the stairs and hit her head quite hard. Lexi had been there to cure her with her blood, and had told her what both she and Stefan was. Eliza hadn't minded at all since she loved Lexi, as if she was a sister. Somehow she had managed to die that very same night, the night she had gone out with Stefan. Then, she had been turned into a vampire.

Lexi did manage to find Eliza after she had been turned and taught her how to control her thirst. Also Lexi had managed to get Stefan to turn his emotions back on a few years after, meaning that Eliza and Stefan could become best friends. However, after going on a long search for Katherine Pierce to find out her sister Annabelles whereabouts, she had left Lexi and Stefan behind. It turned out that Katherine had killed Annabelle so that a man called Klaus couldn't use her blood. Eliza hadn't been told the story properly, and she still grieved about her sisters death. She would never forgive Katherine for killing Annabelle.

Now she would be returning to Mystic Falls, where she could find Stefan and hopefully Lexi. The drive down to mystic falls didn't take long, and she soon arrived at the Salvatore boarding house where Stefan and his brother Damon, who she had only once met, supposdely lived. Not bothering to knock on the door, she entered the household, only to find herself been pinned against the wall by the kneck. She looked up to meet a familiar pair of icy blue eyes.

" Damon Salvatore." Eliza spoke first, smiling as recognization crossed Damons feautures.

" Eliza Petrova?" He said with a tone of suprise.

" The one and only." She replied, as Damon released her from his grip. Damon and Eliza had been partially friends, but Eliza had never liked how Damon treated Stefan.

" Stefan, theres someone here to see you." Damon said, as he lead Eliza into the large, old fashioned living room. Eliza happily took a seat at the sofa on the left that was close to the fire. After a few moments, she spotted Stefan coming down the stairs with a girl who looked exactly like Annabelle and Katherine following behind him.

" Eliza?" Stefan gasped, as he spotted her on the sofa. Eliza smiled broadly, ignoring the doppelganger that was stood behind him. She raced towards him cheerfully, and jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his kneck.

" Stefan!" She exclaimed in delight. Eliza had always been the sweet and innocent one. She hated being bitchy or mean, and didn't like hurting people. Although she probably didn't stand a chance at hurting many vampires as she was also very vulnerable, and despite her vampire strength, she didn't fight very well.

" I'm so glad your here, I havn't seen you in so long." Stefan said, as he placed me back down on the floor. He too now had a smile on his face, but in his eyes she could still see sadness. For the moment though, she let it pass.

" I know. Do you know where Lexi is? I havn't seen her in so long either." Eliza questioned him, and her smile dropped as Stefan looked down at the floor. " Whats wrong Stefan?"

" She's dead Eliza." Stefan answered glumly, glaring at Damon who stood behind Eliza. Small tears welled up in Elizas eyes at the sound of this.

" D-Dead? H-How?" She stuttered out, as Stefan wrapped her in a comforting hug.

" Damon killed her." Stefans voice now sounded angry, and Eliza immediately pulled away from Stefans hug as he said this. She turned to Damon, anger flaring in her eyes. It wasn't often that Eliza was angry, she usually got along with most people. But right now, she hated Damon Salvatore. He had killed her best friend.

" You killed her!" She shouted angrily, tears spilling down her cheeks. Damon shrunk back a little.

" I may or may not have..." Damon said sheepishly, edging his way backwards as Eliza approached him menacingly.

" What did she ever do wrong to you!?"

" I did it to protect me and Stefan." Damon now turned serious, instead of acting guilty. Damon Salvatore wasn't guilty for killing Lexi at all, he had never liked her.

" I'll kill you!" Eliza threatened furiously.

" Oh I doubt you could do that." Damon smirked playfully. Stefan quickly grabbed Eliza before she could attack, as he knew that Eliza stood no chance against Damon. Eliza immediately tried to brake free and attack, but Stefans grip on her was too strong.

" Your one of Stefans best friends from the 1920's?" The doppelganger now spoke to Eliza for the first time, and Eliza immediately turned her attention to her, trying to calm her anger down. She couldn't grieve over Lexi now, she would have to later, while nobody was around to see her.

" I am... and your a Petrova Doppelganger. I'm Eliza Petrova." Eliza stated, taking in the girls appearance. She looked exactly like Annabelle and Katherine. Except that she looked kind and caring rather than bitchy like Katherine was. Eliza could already tell that the girl would be an exact replica of her sister.

" I'm Elena Gilbert... how are you related to Katherine?" She asked curiously, smiling at me politely. But it was definately a fake smile. Eliza could tell that there was something bothering Elena, and that there was also something bothering Stefan and Damon. She ahd always been good at reading people, and Eliza wondered what they were all worried about.

" She's my great great grandmother I think..." Eliza gulped as she prepared to talk about her sister." My... My sister Annabelle looked exactly like you. How are you friends with Stefan?" Eliza asked, knowing that her and Elena were probably going to be friends. Eliza had already taken a liking to Elena, she was so much like her sister. Hopefully the pain of losing Annabelle would lessen as she grew closer to Elena.

" Elena's my girlfriend Eliza... speaking of Annabelle, did you ever find her?" Stefan asked, and I immediately looked down towards the floor trying to hold back tears. Stefan now looked worried.

" Katherine killed her so that a man called Klaus couldn't use her in some kind of ritual." I answered, and as I said this, Elena gasped in shock, while Stefan frowned at her deeply. " What?" She questioned them both. Neither Stefan or Elena spoke, and just looked at each other solemn expressions.

" Klaus has come to mystic falls and plans on killing Elena in the ritual tonight." Stefan spoke quitely and sadly, and Eliza now realised that this was what had been bothering them all. Instantly, Eliza ran up and wrapped her arms around Elena in a comforting hug. At first, Elena was surpised but she still hugged Eliza back.

" I'm so sorry Elena... I wish I could do something to help you. Your exactly like my sister... you don't deserve to die like she had to." I told her, and as I pulled back Elena gave her a grateful smile.

" Thank you and I'm so sorry about your sister, but Damon already fed me his blood, so i'm going to come back as a vampire." Elena whispered, but she somehow didn't seem too thrilled with the idea.

" Now really isn't the right time to be in Mystic Falls Eliza, Klaus is willing to kill a lot of people, and he could hurt you too." Stefan said and Eliza frowned at this.

" Well i'm not leaving now. I can't leave knowing your both in danger, I'll do whatever you need me to do. What is this ritual that the person Klaus is doing?" Eliza asked.

" Klaus is an orginal vampire, but he's diffrent from his family and is half vampire and half werewolf. To release his werewolf side, and become a true hybrid he has to perform a ritual, which included killing a vampire, werewolf and doppelganger. He plans to do it tonight on the full moon. But Elenas friend Bonnie is a Bennett witch and has enough power to kill Klaus. So thats what we plan on doing tonight, with the help of his brother Elijah." Stefan explained.

" Which vampire is he using?" Eliza immediately asked worriedly, hoping that it wouldn't be Stefan. She couldn't lose him as well as Elena.

" We don't know." Stefan said, but immediately after Damon butted into the conversation.

" Actually yes we do. Caroline and Tyler are missing." Damon told them, and worry immediately filled Elenas expression.

" No. We have to go find them Stefan!" Elena said, and then Damon ran vampire speed out of the door, saying ' Already on it'. " I can't have them dead too Stefan." Elena was now crying, and Stefan pulled her in for a loving hug.

" I wish we could spend the day catching up Eliza, but I need to get Elena out of here for a day. Your free to stay here for as long as you want." Stefan told Eliza, as he kissed Elenas forehead.

" Its fine, I understand. You too spend all the time you need together. I'll just be looking around the town, call me if you need help with anything, and i'll be back tonight to come to the ritual with you all so I can help." Eliza spoke in her soft angelic voice, handing both Stefan and Elena a piece of paper with her phone number written down on it. After giving Stefan a quick, final head, she headed out of the door to explore the town.

_Wow. I definately came at the wrong time. _Eliza thought, as she drove into the Mystic Falls town centre.


	3. Chapter 2

As Eliza was driving in a Porsche 911 Carrera S she received many stares from the people around mystic falls. Eliza had always had a love for cars, she had always owned one since the 1920's, and she would always get one of the best ones available. She couldn't stand slow cars, as there was no point in driving if she could run faster. She loved her Porsche, and drove it everywhere. Despite being quite girly, loving cars was one of her tomboyish qualities.

Mystic Falls really was a beautiful town, and Eliza thought that Stefan was lucky to have grown up here, despite the town knowing about vampires. It wasn't too big, yet wasn't that small either. It had everything you could possibly want in a town, and more. She could see herself easily hunting in these woods, so she could feed on a animal. Eliza had always hated drinking from humans, and never wished to hurt any mortals. Despite being quite an animal lover, she knew it was unavoidable. Although she did sometimes drink from blood bags if she needed to for strength, which is what she had been doing lately.

Soon Eliza became board of driving, after she had seen probably the most of mystic falls. Wanting to find something to do, she parked quickly in a car park, and headed towards a small bar that was close by. It was named ' Mystic Grill', which Eliza thought was very unimaginative name. A drink could probably help her take her thoughts off of things for a while. It could ease the pain that she felt since Lexi was dead, and would also probably ease her worry for Stefan and Elena. Eliza could see how much Stefan loved Elena, and Eliza couldn't help but like Elena herself, since she resembled her sister so much. Eliza missed her sister so much, and it was nice having someone like her around. Which is why she didn't want Elena dead, for hers and Stefans sake.

The grill was a decent size, and looked to be one of the local hangouts. A large bar was at the far right corner, while tables stood all around. There was a large pool table in the corner, and also some betting machines. Walking over to the bar, she took a seat that was a few seats away from a very handsome man who was drinking alone. She watched him for a second, seeing something familiar about him, but she couldn't pin point it. He spotted her looking, and turned towards her meeting her eyes. For some reason Eliza couldn't look away, and a small blush appeared on her cheeks as she turned back towards the man who had just come up to serve her. However, before she turned away, she spotted recognisation in his expression.

Klaus was sat in the Mystic Grill, drinking as usual. He was already and prepared. His vampire was Caroline, his werewolf was Tyley, his doppelganger was Elena and his with was Gretta. Finally after over 500 years, Klaus was finally going to get what he wanted. But somehow he knew this would not fill the gaping hole in his chest. He would never stop feeling the pain of loss, that he felt everyday. But by now he had learned to deal with it, and now in a few hours he could finally feel happy again. Hopefully...

Suddenly, as Klaus took a sip of his scotch, he could feel somebodys eyes on him. Instantly he turned, and met the so familiar blue eyes that he loved. For a moment, he thought it would be Elena. But as he took in the girls beautiful features, he realised how it was, and his heart clenched. Immediately he went into denial. _It couldn't be her, after all these years. _Klaus thought to himself, as he gazed at the girl that he'd loved for almost a century. But there was nobody else he thought she could be. One thing that was playing on Klaus' mind though, was why she didn't recognize him. Never once had he used compulsion on her, and even if he had, she was a vampire now, so she should have remembered anyway. Ignoring the pain and guilt he felt as he saw her, he approached her and took a seat next to her while she ordered a drink.

" Eliza...?" Was all Klaus could managed to whisper out. Her head snapped towards Klaus, as the bartender gave her, her drink.

" How do you know my name?" She questioned, looking rather confused. His heart fluttered at the sound of her sweet, angelic voice, and he had to hold back a few tears of happiness. Eliza Petrova was alive. After all these years he had spent grieving and missing her. She was back. No other girl could make Klaus feel like this, he was usually the bad guy. But there was one thing that was wrong... She didn't recognize him.

" You're Eliza Petrova, right love?" He asked her, his voice stronger now. He smiled at her genuinely, the first genuine smile he'd given someone since the 1920's.

" I am, how do you know my name? I don't really recognize you..." Klaus' heart sank as she said this, and he furrowed his eyebrows, curious to how she didn't know him. At the time he had been sure that Eliza returned his feelings, she'd told him that she loved him when he had. Surely she couldn't forget him unless she had been compelled to. But the only person she could have been compelled by was his family, and there was only Elijah alive who could have done so. However, Elijah didn't even know Eliza.

" I must have you confused for someone else..." Klaus spoke quickly, looking away for a moment. " I've never seen you around this town before, love. Are you a newcomer?" He asked politely, looking back up at her again.

" I'm here to visit an old friend." She replied simply, taking a gulp of her alcoholic drink. Klaus now wanted to know more about her, how she was alive, and what she had been doing over the 90 years.

" And who might this old friend be, love?" He asked, hoping she would manage to trust him enough to open up to him.

" Stefan Salvatore." She answered, and Klaus hid the frown that was beginning to form on his face. Eliza and Stefan had been on a date the first time Klaus had met her, but it was obvious neither of them had romantic feelings. Klaus and Stefan had been good friends at the time, and that's when him and Eliza had fallen in love. He'd managed to compel Stefan to forget about him and his sister Rebekah, who had fallen in love with Stefan.

" Ah I know him and his brother Damon... Do you by any chance know a Rebekah Mikealson?" He asked her, curious to whether Eliza remembered Rebekah too.

" Her name sounds familiar, but I don't think i've ever met her before." definitely compelled, Klaus came to that conclusion. But he had no idea who had managed to compel her. Anger was beginning to rise up in him at the thought of a vampire compelling Eliza to forget him, he would kill the vampire who had done this to her. " Who is she?"

" She's my sister... she was good friends with Stefan." Klaus responded, and Eliza nodded while downing her drink, and asking for another. Klaus frowned knowing that Eliza hardly ever got herself drunk, but she now looked as if she was trying to. " Now what is a beautiful girl like you doing her alone in the grill?"

" Taking my mind off of things." She shrugged, downing the shot that she had just bought. Klaus became slightly worried.

" What's bothering you love?" Klaus asked, and he saw Eliza hesitate before she answered. It was obvious she was trying to decide whether to trust him or not.

" Sister died, best friends dead, friends in danger. The usual." Eliza answered, downing another shot. In the 1920's Eliza had always been so sweet and innocent, and she still was. But Klaus could tell she was broken inside. He immediately knew which friends that she meant, and he knew that Katerina had killed Annabelle Petrova so that he couldn't use her blood for the ritual. At the time though, Klaus hadn't cared, as all of the girls in the Petrova line were just a living memory of Eliza.

" I'm sorry for your loss." Klaus said sincerely, placing a hand over hands. With a small frown, Eliza immediately put her hand under the table, and Klaus sighed knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold her, kiss her or even touch her for a while. But he soon came up with an idea. " Remember me." He said, staring into her eyes and using compulsion. This,however, didn't work at all.

" I'm sorry I don't remember you at all." She responded. Obviously the person had been smart enough to make sure that Klaus couldn't compel her to remember him. Also, he hated compelling Eliza, and didn't want to just create memories in her head so that she would remeber him. It would be wrong. " So what about you, I've told you why I'm here, so why are you?"

" I have business here in mystic falls, and me and my family are planning to move here. But I also lost the love of my life a while ago, and I can't seem to get over her." Klaus said, pain filling his voice. Elizas face twisted into a concerned. She had always been that type of person. Even if she didn't know you, she would be worried if you were upset. She liked to help people.

" What happened to her?"

" She died." Klaus answered, not looking away from Elizas beautiful face.

" I'm so sorry for your loss." Klaus could tell by the tone of her voice that her apology was sincere. He nodded and smiled, before taking a sip of his drink. " You never did tell me your name." She added in, and Klaus sighed knowing that Stefan had probably told her about the ritual.

" Klaus Mikealson." He answered, looking up and seeing her expression change into hatred immediately. Klaus' heart immediately ached as she stood up from her chair, and backed away from him. " I know what you think, love. But i'm really not as bad as everyone says I am."

" You're an evil almost hybrid, who is the reason why my sister is dead, and why Elena and two of her friends are going to die tonight." Eliza hissed at him, quiet enough so only he could hear. Klaus sighed and looked down towards the floor, hating that she actually looked scared of him. He desperately wanted to tell her that he would never hurt her, but he knew he couldn't. She didn't remember him at all, and she probably never would. Eliza had moved on, and he probably could never make her love him again. Eliza hated him.

" Eliza..." He whispered, not able to hide the pain in his voice.

" Stay away from me. I hate you already. Your killing innocent people Klaus, just to get what you want." She hissed again, before turning her back on him and storming out of the grill. In anger, Klaus drained his drink and threw his glass at the wall, causing people to stare at him. He then stormed out of the grill, and went back to Alarics apartment, trying to wipe away the pain he was feeling, but as soon as he returned, he sat in the bedroom, away from Katerina, and began to cry, just like he had done when he found out she was dead.


	4. Chapter 3

Eliza ran out of mystic grill, and climbed into her car, speedily driving off towards the Salvatore boarding house. She was definately scared of Klaus, no doubt about it. She hated him. But before she'd known who he was, he seemed genuinely nice and sweet. When he'd put his hand over hers comfortingly, this strange tingling feeling had shot through her arm. There was something that was bothering him though, and she could tell. What confused Eliza the most, though, was how he had known her name, and why he had thought that she knew him. Surely Eliza wouldn't forget Klaus if she had met him before. His mysterious handsome looks were very hard to forget, and Eliza would surely remeber if she had met the evil hybrid. Eliza couldn't help but notice the locket that he wore around his neck aswell, it looked more of a girls type of jewellry. Also, he had said that he'd lost the love of his life? Who could he have meant? Eliza wondered.

Still feeling scared though, she raced towards the Salvatore boarding house. It only took around ten minutes to get there, and she hurriedly raced into the house, finding Stefan and Elena alone in the living room. " Eliza, are you ok?" Stefan asked, as he saw me come in through the door. Him and Elena were cuddled up on the sofa, and Elena was crying into his chest. She was scared, just like Eliza was, and Eliza felt an odd need to protect her from Klaus.

" I'm fine... I just met Klaus in the grill though. He somehow knew my name." I replied, and Stefans expression clouded with worry.

" Katherine had probably told him, since she knew you were part of her family. Klaus knows all of the petrovas since he needed one to complete the ritual." Stefan explained, and Eliza sighed in relief, knowing that was probably the answer.

" Are you alright Elena?" Eliza asked her, quickly changing the subject away from Klaus. The mere thought of him sent shivers down her spine.

" I'm fine, I'll be fine. As long as none of my friends die with me." Elena replied, but Eliza could see through her fake smile. Eliza was the best at putting on fake smiles, even Stefan couldn't tell the diffrence between a genuine and fake smile of hers anymore.

" You don't have to do it Elena... we can stop him-" Stefan began, and Eliza could see how much pain that Stefan was going through at the moment. Stefan was obviously hopelessly in love with Elena, and because of this he didn't want to see her die, or be changed into something she didn't want to be.

" Not without my friends getting hurt you can't, I have to do this Stefan." As she said this, there was a knock on the door. Darkness had fallen upon them, and the clock had just struck 8 o'clock. Eliza went to open the door, knowing instantly who it would be. Klaus smiled as he saw Eliza at the door, but she just glared. Klaus was the reason for causing Stefan and me so much pain and grief. All because he wanted to be invincible.

" Good Evening Eliza, is Elena about?" Klaus asked, flinching slightly as he saw Eliza glare at him. This confused Eliza a little, but she ignored it as Elena and Stefan approached the door. All three of them stepped outside, and Stefan was now holding onto Elenas hand tightly, standing protectively in front of her.

" Now then, lets make this easy shall we. Elena you can come with me, love. Stefan, make sure you don't try anything stupid like your brother... and Eliza." He said, looking up at Eliza with a small ammount of hidden worry in his eyes." keep sway from the ritual." He added.

" No." Stefan growled, as Elena stepped forward. Tears were now trickling down his cheek, and his expression was filled with hurt. I grabbed onto Stefans hand, a squeezed it reassuringly. To Elizas amazement though, Klaus glared at hers and Stefans hands, which were locked together.

" Stefan I have to." Elena whispered, moving forwards towards close. I held Stefan back as he tried to grab for Elena again. Klaus was beginning to already become impatient. Elena and Stefan shared there final kiss, and Stefan closed his eyes tightly shut, as Elena took Klaus hand, and they disappeared. Once she had gone, Stefan burst into an eruption of tears and Eliza pulled him in for a hug.

" Its going to be alright... she's not going to die Stefan, I promise. She's going to come back as a vampire, and then Klaus will be dead, you'll have what you want." Eliza whispered comforting words in his ears, and after a few moments he pulled away.

" I'm going down to see if Bonnie has found a way to save Elena, you should stay here at the house." Stefan suggested, wiping away his tears. Eliza frowned, not wanting to stay behind when Stefan needed her.

" I'm not staying here Stefan." She objected, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly.

" Please Eliza you have to. I can't have both of the people I care about most hurt in one single night. Theres nothing you can do Eliza. Please just stay here." Stefan pleaded, and Eliza sighed. She never had been stubborn, and was more of a pushover. If Stefan wanted her to stay here, then she would have to. Truthfully, Eliza didn't want to see Elena killed, as it would only be like watching Annabelle die.

" Fine." She muttered, watching Stefan leave into the forest. Instantly, however, Eliza had changed her mind. Tonight, she couldn't worry about herself. She had to help other people, even if it risked her own life. If the vampire was one of Elenas friends, maybe she could offer herself instead. She'd lived for almost a decade, and she'd lost her best friend and sister. The only person she cared about was Stefan, and he would still have Elena. With her decision already made, Eliza picked up Elenas scent and immediately headed in that direction.

The scent wasn't very hard to follow, as it was very distinct. She could smell a faint hint of Klaus' scent, but that wasn't as dominant. Suddenly, as she was running through the forest, she heard an animal like growl come from someone close by to her. Eliza approached the sound cautiously, thinking it would be nice to feed one last time before she died. However, as she came closer to the animal, she found it wasn't any ordinary animal, but a werewolf. All vampires knew that a werewolf bite was fatal to vampires and would kill them. But before Eliza could escape, the dark colours wolf pounced on her, instantly biting her in the neck. Letting out a scream, she used all her strength to push the werewolf off of her, and luckily the wolf ran. Since the bite was on her neck, she couldn't see what it looked like, but she knew it wouldn't be pretty. Now she had a reason to be sacrificed, she was going to die anyway.

Trying desperately to ignore the pain in her kneck, she carried on running towards the ritual setting. Soon, she had arrived, and there at the top of a small hill, stood Klaus and Stefan. Eliza emerged from the trees that were on the hill, and as she arrived Klaus turned his attention to her, with a deep frown on his face. Stepping closer towards Stefan, she saw what was happening below. Elena, a vampire she didn't know and a werewolf sat in seperate fire rings, a witch was stood a fair distance away, and had a moonstone clasped in her hand, ready to use.

" I thought I told you to stay away." Klaus spoke softly, yet Eliza could tell that he was mad at her, but of course she didn't care.

" I don't listen to what my enemies tell me to do. What are you doing here Stefan?" Eliza questioned him, with a concerned expression.

" I'm here to offer myself to be sacrificed. Klaus took Jenna, who is Elenas aunt. Jeremy will be left without any family, and Elena never wanted her involved in any of this." Stefan told me, as I stood by his side.

" No." Eliza instantly replied, pushing Stefan behind her protectively. She couldn't lose the only person left that she cared about." I'll do it. Then Jeremy will have his family, and everybody will be fine. Take me instead." Eliza spoke dominantly, bravely staring Klaus straight in the eyes. He could tell she was deadly serious, but of course, he couldn't hurt his Eliza.

" I am not sacrificing you, my love." Klaus spoke in the same tone Eliza had, but as he smelled the air, he could sense that Eliza was hurt. Cautiously, he approached her, and Eliza didn't dare move. As his hand touched Elizas neck, she felt butterflys erupt in her stomach. It was a strange feeling, considering she thought she hated Klaus. Carefully, he moved her wavy brown hair behind her back, exposing her werewolf bite. Eliza winced, feeling a jolt of pain, and Klaus face immediately filled with worry. " When did this happen?" He asked her softly, gazing into her eyes.

" Right now. This is why you should sacrifice me. I'm dead anyway." Eliza said, somehow not been able to move away from Klaus. For some reason she liked him touching her, it felt nice in an odd sort of way. Klaus frowned at her words, and Eliza could see the pain in his eyes.

" Who did this to you?" Klaus asked, his voice now sounding quite angry.

" It will have been Tyler Lockwood, Damon told me he was still out in the woods." Stefan replied, and he too was now very upset that Eliza was going to die too. Klaus had to hold back a growl, and he sighed deeply as he looked into Elizas eyes. The eyes that he loved.

" Come to me when this is all over. I can save you my dearest Eliza." Klaus whispered in her ear softly, as he regretfully walked away from her. The ritual had to go on, otherwise there was no way Klaus would have been able to save Eliza, and that was the most important thing right now. He couldn't lose her again, not after he just got her back. " I won't be needing you Stefan, so for now I can't have you doing anything stupid." In a flash, Klaus had broken Stefans back, and Stefan cried out in pain. Eliza gasped, and tried to get rid of the anger building up in her. Only a few moments ago Klaus had been so caring and nice to her, why couldn't he be like that to everyone?

" Please don't do this Klaus." Eliza begged him, as he was about to jump down from the hill to begin his ritual. His head turned towards Eliza, and he gazed at her for a moment, wondering how she could be so pure and kind. For a second, Eliza thought he was actually going to agree. Before he shook his head, with an emotionless expression.

" I have to." Klaus said, as he stepped closer to her, and compelled her to stay with Stefan. " I'm sorry." He apologised, as he jumped down from the hill carrying Stefan, Eliza followed as she had been compelled, and watched as the ritual began.


	5. Chapter 4

Eliza was forced to watch as Gretta began the spell, and the ritual began. The moonstone was lifted into the air, and the only sound came from Gretta and the wolf who was crying out in pain as she changed. She watched Klaus curiously, noticing that he was currently hiding his true emotions with a blank expression. In his eyes, all Eliza could see was pain. It made her think more. It had already been proven that Klaus had a good side, Eliza had seen his good side twice now. Maybe she could stop him from doing this.

" Klaus." Eliza whispered, knowing that he could hear here. His head snapped towards her at the sound of her voice. " You don't have to do this, you arn't really like this. Let these innocent people go. You don't have to kill them." She whispered, and his eyes now looked torn.

" You always see the good in everybody Eliza." She heard him say, before he headed towards the werewolf, who no longer had a ring of fire around her." Right then, lets begin." He announced, plunging his hand into the werewolfs chest and ripping out her heart. Eliza gasped as she saw this, tears instantly welling up in her eyes. Despite not knowing the werewolf, she didn't want to see anyone being murdered. She hated life being taken away from somebody. It was a crime, no matter how horrible they were.

" One down. Two to go." Klaus said with a smirk, as he squezzed the blood from the werewolfs heart into a bowl that was underneath grettas hands. Never did Klaus steal a glance at her again after that, and next he moved onto Jenna. Eliza watched as Elena began to panic.

" Turn it off Jenna... Please turn it off, you don't have to feel anything." Elena begged her, sobs erupting from her throat.

" I know what I have to do Elena." Jenna whispered, as Klaus approached her. In a flash, Jenna had her teeth sunk into Grettas kneck, slowly draining the life from her. Klaus now had an angry expression, and grabbed Jenna, throwing her down to the ground.

" Nice try love." Klaus smirked, as he plunged the wooden stake he was holding, straight through her heart. Eliza couldn't stop the endless tears as she watched Klaus kill his second victim. Somehow, in her mind, she was convincing herself that Klaus still had some good left in him, and could be saved, despite how much everyone hated him. But at the moment, she was horrified by him. Eliza had never liked the thought of killing people, never mind watching it happen right in front of her eyes.

" Now we end with the lovely Elena." Klaus announced, as Elena sat there watching Jennas body and crying. Eliza couldn't even imagine how much pain Elena was going through right now, she had just watched one of her only family members die. There must be something that I can do, Eliza thought to herself. But as Klaus approached Elena, Eliza tried with all her strength to break free from the compulsion. But it didn't work.

" No." Stefan whispered in pain, as he tried to push himself up. Once he had brought Elena up to where the moonstone was flying, he sunk his teeth into her neck, slowly draining the life from her. " No!" Stefan shouted this time, his eyes swimming in pain as he watched Klaus kill her. More tears were now pouring from Eliza eyes as she watched. Like she had thought, it was like watching her own sister die again.

" Klaus no!" Eliza screamed this time, attempting to run at him again. But she couldn't, and Klaus didn't stop. Elena mouthed an ' I love you' to Stefan, before she dropped to the ground, dead. All her life had been sucked out of her. Suddenly a storm started, and large gusts of wind began to circle around the area.

" Its working!" Klaus exclaimed, as his mesmerizing blue eyes flashed a gold colour. He began to change into a werewolf on the spot, and thats when the plan began. Damon managed to sneak up behind Gretta and snap her neck so she couldn't do anything, while Bonnie emerged from the trees, making Klaus collapse in pain. " No!" Klaus cried. " You were supposed to be dead!" Eliza started to feel guilty as she watched Bonnie slowly kill Klaus. They were doing to him, exactly what he had done to Elena, Jenna and the werewolf. How was that the right thing to do?

" Hello brother." A man emerged from the trees, and Eliza didn't think she had met him before. He had short, straight dark brown hair, and a kind face. It was obvious he was one of the originals, and he kneeled down by Klaus side, ready to rip out his heart. In excruciating pain, Klaus now turned his head towards Eliza, and there eyes met. All he did was gaze at her for a few moments, taking in all of her beautiful features, that he would probably never see again. After he had done this, he mouthed, what Eliza made out to be an, ' I'm sorry, I love you.'. Eliza furrowed her eyebrows at this, and now wished more than anything to find out what Klaus meant. But they were about to kill him... she couldn't let that happen.

" Stop!" Eliza shouted, and a faint smile appeared on Klaus' face at this. Bonnie, Stefan, Damon all ignored her, however Klaus brother turned to her with a confused expression.

" I'll take it from here, he's weak enough." The brother announced, as Bonnie took away her magic. He plunged his hand into Klaus' chest, ready to rip his heart out.

" Brother, please." Klaus gasped, only thinking of Eliza and how soon she would be dead aswell.

" You don't know how long I have waited for this brother." The brother smirked. Suddenly, Eliza fell to the floor coughing up excessive amounts of blood. Everyone turned to her worriedly, as she didn't stop. Eliza let out a small cry as the pain in her bite became worse, she needed blood, but she couldn't kill someone.

" Eliza..." Klaus whispered, watching her as she fell to the ground in pain. He turned back to his brother, hoping that he would see that he had to help Eliza. " Please brother. I didn't bury them at sea... I know where they are, I'll take you to them. I... need... to help... Eliza." Klaus told his brother Elijah, and Elijah turned towards Eliza then back to Klaus, and immediately it was obvious that Klaus was in love.

" I'm sorry." Elijah told Stefan and Bonnie, as he darted away with Klaus in his arms.

" No!" Stefan and Bonnie shouted at the same time, but it was too late. They were both already gone. Thats when Eliza blacked out from the pain, wondering why Klaus was always so kind to her but to nobody else.

* * *

The next morning, Eliza awoke on the sofa feeling rather hungry. She was alone in the large living room of the Salvatore boarding house, and she desperately needed blood. Smelling that there was blood backs downstairs, she sprinted towards them, and grabbed the first one she could find. After draining one, she moved onto another, then another. Before Eliza knew it, there was 20 empty blood bags on the floor, and she still didn't feel as if she'd had enough.

" Oh my." A doppelganger gasped as she headed downstairs, and Elizas head snapped towards her. Her memory and mind was clouded, and she attacked the doppelanger, pinning her to the wall.

" Katherine." Eliza growled, her hand grasping Katherine neck tightly.

" Eliza! I-I'm... not... Katherine." The doppelganger spoke, and as she said this, Eliza immediately dropped her in confusion.

" Annabelle." She whispered, throwing her arms around her neck. " I've missed you so much. Katherine... she killed you... please make the pain go away Anna... it hurts so much." Eliza cried into 'Annabelles' shoulder.

" Shh its ok... I'm here..." 'Annabelle' whispered to her comfortingly. " Stefan! She's hallucinating!" She shouted up the stairs, and Stefan appeared in a flash.

" Eliza... Eliza come here. Its Elena, your hallucinating." Stefan told her, as 'Annabelle pushed her slowly towards Stefan. Instead, Eliza cried into his chest, as the pain became worse.

" Make it stop Stefan... Make it stop." Eliza whispered, sobbing. Stefan wrapped his arms around her tightly, not knowing what to do.

" I can't Eliza... I don't know what to do. How do you feel?" Stefan asked, beginning to panic. Damon too had a werewolf bite, and was upstairs on his bed. Although Damon didn't act as if it was bothering him, everyone could tell that it could. Whereas Eliza couldn't hide the fact that she was in pain.

" The bite... it feels like its burning. My mind keeps going blank... I really want blood but I've already drank so much and it dosn't feel like enough. It hurts." Eliza explained in a whisper, crying.

" I'm so sorry this happened to you Eliza... I don't know what to do. I don't know whether I can help you." Stefan responded, and as Eliza was crying, she realised there may be a way. _Come to me when this is all over. I can save you my dearest Eliza, _is what he had said to her.

" Klaus..." She gasped in realisation." Stefan... Klaus knows a cure." Stefan stared at her in confusion, disbelieving that it could be true.

" Eliza we can't just go there and ask him... he'll hurt the both of us. We tried to kill him, he won't save us even if he does know the cure." Stefan said.

" He won't hurt me Stefan, he told me that he would cure me once the ritual was over. I need to go there now Stefan... so I can save Damon too." Eliza spoke more strongly now. However as she attempted to climb up the stairs, she immediately fell back down. Her balance wasn't very good at the moment, and she felt as if she was drunk." Take me to him. Please Stefan." She begged this time.

" Fine." Stefan muttered, picking up Eliza so she was cradled in his arm. He sprinted out of the door, and during in the journey Eliza yet again blacked out. The only place Stefan could think of where Klaus would be, was Alarics old appartment. So he headed there. As he came to the door, he knocked, and tried to wake Eliza. But she wouldn't wake. The door opened, and Klaus smirked at Stefan before catching sight of who was in his arms. Worry crossed his eyes, and he immediately let them in.

" So Eliza told you that I had a cure for her." Klaus said, sighing as he lead Stefan towards a sofa where he could put Eliza down. Katherine sat in the corner, smirking as she saw the girl who had tried to kill her, now dying herself.

" Yes... She was going to come here herself but couldn't manage it. I swear if you hurt her..." Stefan broke off, staying protectively close to Eliza.

" Oh I can promise you that. But I would like you and Katerina here to leave, then Stefan this evening I would like you to return." Klaus said.

" My brother Damon... he's been bitten as well. I would do anything for you to give him the cure." Klaus smirked at Stefan. He was already enjoying being a hybrid, people already needed him.

" Come back tonight and I will decide whether to give it to you. Now leave with Katerina here, I no longer need her." Klaus ordered, and Stefan let out a sigh before hesitantly leaving. Once they were all gone, Klaus looked down at Elizas unmoving body, already knowing that he was going to cure her.


	6. Chapter 5

She looked ill, most like a human suffering from the flu. It was starnge to Klaus seeing a vampire look ill, as it was impossible for them to get human illnesses. He hated it. He hated seeing Eliza in such a vulnerable position - on the verge of death. Lifting her body from the sofa, he sat down and instead placed her body on his lap. Stroking her hair softly, he hoped for her to awake so she could see who her savior was. It took at least three days for a werewolf bite to kill a vampire, and so far it had only been two.

" Eliza..." Klaus whispered softly in her ear, as if trying to wake a sleeping child. The bite looked awful. It was on the side of her kneck, and looked very disgusting to Klaus. Anger coarsed through him as he thought of Tyler Lockwood doing this to her, obviously he would get his revenge one day. After a few moments, Eliza awoke from unconciousness.

" Klaus?" She said groggily, her eyes looking tired and worn out. There were large black bags underneath her eyes, and her forehead was covered in sweat. Slightly taking advantage of the oppurtunity, he stroked her hair softly, and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

" Yes, its me love." Klaus replied, glancing down at Elizas oceon blue eyes that were now watching him curiously.

" What are you doing?" Her voice was quiet, and strained, as if it took all of her strength to speak.

" I'm saving you, love. Just like I promised. Stefan brought you here." Klaus answered softly. Never had he known what made him so soft around Eliza, but there was just something about her. He always knew he had to protect her, and thats what he was going to do, no matter what cost.

" Why are you doing this?" She questioned, frowning. Klaus sighed, knowing the real answer. _He loved her. _But of course he couldn't tell her this, she didn't remember him afterall. She would never believe him if he told her the truth, for now he would just have to try and make her fall in love with him again.

" Out of the kindness of my heart Eliza." Klaus responded with a small smile, but the frown still didn't leave her expression.

" Your not... kind. You killed... innocent people." Her voice was slowly becoming quieter and more strained.

" Now you can't judge me by that. You hardly know me Eliza."

" So... your saying you're... nice."

" No. I'm saying that I do things for a reason Eliza, and even though they look horrible things to do to others, they are the wisest of choices." Confusion filled her expression as Klaus said this, and he chuckled slightly to himself.

" Then why are you saving me... Your supposed to... hate me... i'm a Petrova."

" Because your diffrent Eliza... you're special. Your beautiful, kind-hearted, sweet, innocent, caring. You're perfect." Klaus whispered in her ear, but before she could respond she began coughing up blood. Immediately Klaus turned her head to the side, so that all the blood spilled out onto the floor. After making a mental note to clean it up later, he watched with a panicked expression as she cried out in pain.

" I... need... blood." She gasped, crying out again. Now was the time he had to save her. Hopefully the theory of a Hybrids blood being able to cure a werewolf bite was true, otherwise he would lose Eliza. Again.

" Drink this, love." Klaus offered her his wrist, that he had just bit into. Hesitantly, Eliza bit into it, taking the blood that he offered. He watched as she took his blood, and soon her eyes closed and she layed back down on Klaus lap. Gradually, the bite began to heal itself. Fascinated, Klaus watched Eliza sleep, cherishing the moments he got to spend with her until she hated him again. Eliza was the only thing that could ever hurt him properly.

A few hours later, Eliza still hadn't woken up, and Klaus could hear Stefan returning. Not wanting Stefan to walk in on Eliza cuddled up in Klaus arms, he carefully layed her down on the sofa, placing a small blanket around her. Before Stefan could knock, Klaus opened the door for him, welcoming him into his household. Worry filled Stefans expression, as he entered and saw Eliza asleep on the sofa.

" Is she alright?" Stefan asked immediately, turning to Klaus again.

" She's fine, she should be awake soon." Klaus answered simply, taking a blood bag from his fridge and drinking it.

" How did you heal her?"

" These are lots of questions i'm getting asked here. My blood healed the bite Stefan." Klaus responded.

" Will you help Damon? I would honestly do anything."

" Its curious, how yesterday the two of your were willing to kill me, and now that one of you are in danger you're begging for help."

" He's my brother Klaus. Your brother saved you yesterday, and thats exactly what I plan to do today. But if your not willing to do favours, then why save Eliza?" Klaus frowned at Stefans question, and looked over at Elizas unmoving body.

" That is none of your buisness Stefan." He replied, taking another gulp of blood. Stefan frowned for a moment, and stared at Klaus in wonder.

" Please Klaus. I need this blood, otherwise my brother will be gone." Stefan begged once more.

" Very well then, but I need a favour doing in return." Klaus agreed with a small smirk.

" Anything." Stefan replied.

" Drink from this." Klaus ordered, handing Stefan one of the many blood bags piled up in the fridge.

" No... I can't Klaus otherwise I'll lose control again." Stefan said, the veins underneath his eyes appearing hungrily.

" I said drink Stefan." Klaus ordered more fiercly this time, and Stefan took the bloodbag. With a triumphant smirk, Klaus watched as Stefan drained the blood bag and immediately went for some more. After only a few minutes Stefan had managed to drain at least 20 blood bags, and Klaus was reminded of the ripper he met in Chicago in the 1920's, the same time he met Eliza. Suddenly, Elizas eyes began to flutter as she awoke from her sleep. It took her a few moments to realise where she was, and she slowly sat up on the sofa, clutching her kneck where the bite had been.

" Stefan?" Eliza gasped, as soon as she turned towards Stefan and Klaus who were stood in the kitchen. Stefan didn't even raise his head from the blood bag when Eliza spoke to him. " Stefan no! What are you doing!?" Eliza shouted this time, seeing all the empty blood bags on the floor.

" He's drinking." Klaus replied for him, with a small smirk. Eliza turned to him with a glare, before turning her attention back to Stefan. Feeling extrordinarily better, she walked over to Stefan and tried to pry the blood bag from his hands. But before Eliza could react, he threw her backwards into the wall. " Now mate that was a bit uncalled for." Klaus said, as he dashed over to Eliza and helped her up from the floor. Instantly, Eliza broke free from Klaus grasp and walked over to Stefan again.

" Stefan why are you doing this?" Eliza asked him worriedly.

" I have to. To save Damon." Stefan whispered, as he drank more and more human blood.

" Your making him do this!?" For the first time since she had woken, Eliza fully turned her attention to Klaus.

" I have to prepare him for the little road trip I'm going to be taking him on. Do you wish to join us Eliza?"

" A road trip, with you!? Me and Stefan arn't going anywhere with you Klaus." Her voice was now full of anger and dominance. It took a lot of effort for Klaus not to show that he was upset by what she had said. _Wow, i'm becoming too soft. _He thought to himself.

" Oh Stefan has too, to pay the price to cure Damon. Its only you who has a choice Eliza."

" Please don't force him to do this Klaus. He's spent years building up his self restraint. Please don't do this." She attempted to beg, but this seemed to make Klaus angry and quite jealous. Eliza was always so protective over Stefan...

" I don't care Eliza, and I don't care that you don't want me to do it, love. Stefan will come otherwise I won't think twice about snapping his kneck, and you don't want that to happen do you, love?" Klaus snapped at her this time, losing his patience all together. Why was he even bothering to be nice to her anymore? " And you will come to Eliza, you owe me for saving you." He growled this time. Eliza looked quite taken a back, but she quickly hid it with anger.

" I'm not going." She stated dominantly, and this time Klaus became even angrier. He stormed up to her, so there faces were only inches apart. To his suprise, Eliza stood her ground with a hard expression.

" What makes you think that I won't kill you too if you don't agree to it?" He threatened through gritted teeth. Eliza didn't love him anymore, so why should he treat her any diffrently? _Because you love her. _Klaus thought to himself, but he quickly diminished that thought.

" You won't." Eliza gulped, this time not seeming too sure.

" Give this to Damon, and if you don't return then Stefan will be dead." He handed her a vial of his blood, and turned away trying to calm his anger down. It hurt him to be so rude to Eliza, but she didn't remeber him, and never would. So why does it matter anymore?


	7. Chapter 6

Eliza did return to Klaus, just like he had said she would. She was scared, and frightened of him. Not because he had done anything wrong to her, in fact Klaus had never physically hurt her. It was the fact that he had hurt the people she loved, and Eliza was scared that he would do the same to her. After giving Klaus' blood to a shocked Elena, Eliza lied - saying she was going to find Stefan- then returned to Klaus. When she returned she found that things were just as bad now, as they were when she had left. Stefan had blacked out from the ammount of blood he had drank, and Klaus was sat patiently on his comfortable sofa, waiting for Eliza to return.

" I knew you would agree to come, love." Klaus said, with a faint smile, as she entered through the door. Eliza didn't return the smile, and her eyes lingered on the endless ammount of empty bloodbags scattered around the room.

" I'm doing this for Stefan. Don't think that I actually want to come with you on this 'road trip'." Eliza responded with a frown etched on her face. Standing up from the sofa, Klaus grabbed Stefans arm and threw his body over his back, carrying him towards Eliza. Stopping inches away from her face, Klaus gazed into her eyes for a moment before speaking.

" Come on, love. We've got a long journey ahead of us." He whispered, and Eliza could feel his warm breath on her face. Butterflies erupted in her stomach as she felt his close presence. She didn't know why she felt this way, or what it even meant. Was it out of fright?

Eliza followed, as Klaus casually walked out of the appartment, heading down the stairs. A black ford car was sat outside the building, and Eliza spotted three suitcases in the back. She frowned, realising that one was hers; the same one she had brought with her to Mystic Falls. A small ammount of anger thrived through Eliza as she realised Klaus had been through her things, but she held her tongue, knowing it would do no use to shout at Klaus. It would only make him angry.

Once he had placed Stefan in the back, Klaus took the drivers seat and Eliza reluctantly took the front passenger seat. Turning fully away from Klaus, she didn't speak to him as he drove. The only sound came from the engine, and Stefans steady breathing in the back. Absent-mindedly, Eliza watched the world go by from the window. The many fields and trees didn't really fascinate her much, as she had seen much more interesting things before. Minutes seemed to drag, and after an hour of driving in silence Eliza was bored out of her mind. She let out a slow sigh.

" You know, I'm really not that bad love, if you get to know me." Klaus spoke for the first time in an hour, turning to Eliza with a smirk.

" So you've said before, so your saying your not a phycotic vampire who killed three innocent people the other night, as has probably killed more in the past?" Eliza responded sarcastically, not bothering turning towards him. Although some part of her was glad he had brought up conversation.

" I don't kill meaninglessly like Stefan does. How can you hate me for killing people? Stefan use to be a ripper, you know that yourself. He's killed thousands of innocent people." Eliza froze at this, and Klaus now held a serious expression. He could no longer hide his jealousy for the fact that Eliza hated him, but loved Stefan.

" At least Stefan regretted it all. He couldn't help it, he can't control his thirst. I know he would take back killing all of those people, but you wouldn't." Eliza answered after a few moments of silence. It was the smartest answer she could come up with, but Eliza knew Klaus had given her a valid point. She herself, had killed innocent people before.

" I wouldn't of killed those people if I didn't have to. You should be thankful I did, otherwise you and Damon would both be dead, love." Anger was now audible in Klaus' voice, and Eliza didn't dare look at him.

" I'm done talking to you Klaus." She stated, knowing that everything that Klaus was saying at the moment was true.

" Oh come on. You don't even know my favourite colour yet." At this, Eliza couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her lips. For the first time during the journey, she turned to face him, her oceon blue eyes meeting his icy blue ones. A small smile played on Klaus' lips as he heard her laugh, but he managed to pass it off as a smirk.

" Fine. Whats your favourite colour?" Eliza asked. Her brain was now screaming at her to stop talking to him. But somehow she couldn't. Eliza knew that Klaus was right. All vampires had killed people, so why should she hate Klaus in particular?

" Oceon Blue." Klaus answered instantly, glancing at Eliza before turning back to face the road. " What about yours, love?" He already knew the answer to this question, and hoped that it would be the exact same as it had been 80 years ago.

" Purple." Klaus smiled. It was the exact same. He knew that Eliza had always loved the colour purple, and he knew that her room in her old house had been covered in purple. Lavender Freesia was also Elizas favourite flower, Klaus knew, because of its colour. He remebered giving her a bunch of them a few times over the period they were together. " What about your favourite flower?"

" Lavender Freesia. You?" Klaus smiled to himself, she hadn't changed at all.

" Lilys. Its your turn to ask a question now." Klaus reminded her, and he saw Eliza smile towards the ground before she came up with a new question. For the rest of the long journey, Klaus and Eliza interviewed each other. While they were talking, they seemed to be in there own little bubble, and it was as if none of the world was actually around them. All the bad things that Klaus had done had slipped from her mind, and she found herself actually having fun. They were laughing and joking with each other, and Eliza found herself actually warming up to Klaus. As she thought about it further, she found herself thinking that Klaus actually was quite handsome.

However, as night fell, as groan escaped Stefans lips, causing Eliza and Klaus to snap back to reality. They had driven all the way to Tennessee, and Klaus was heading for a large white house that stood somewhere around here. Ray Sutton, a werewolf, supposedly lived there, and Klaus was going after him. Eliza watched worriedly as Stefan sat up in the back, wiping the blood from his stained lips. He turned to Eliza first with a confused expression, before staring at Klaus with a frown.

" What happened? Where are we?" Stefan asked, as he took in the surroundings that were outside the car.

" Tennessee, mate." Klaus replied simply, not taking his eyes from the road. Stefans eyebrows furrowed at his answer, and Eliza knew that she was going to have to explain.

" You blacked out from the ammount of blood you took from the blood bags. Klaus put you in the car and we've been driving for hours." Eliza explained to him, but the frown still didn't disappear from Stefans expression.

" What are you doing here Eliza? You were supposed to stay home with Damon and Elena at Mystic Falls." Stefan questioned angrily, and Eliza immediately knew that Stefan wasn't the same nice guy she had become best friends with anymore. She knew he was close to turning his emotions off again. But the fact that he was angry that she was here, proved that he still cared and hadn't flipped the switch.

" I invited her along for the journey mate." Klaus responded with a smirk.

" I'm here to look after you Stefan. I'm not going anywhere without you, I've already lost Lexi." I answered truthfully, throwing a glare at Klaus. Out of the corner of her eye, Eliza saw Klaus stiffen, but she ignored it and turned her full attention back to Stefan. His face now looked emotionless, and his green eyes looked dark and empty.

" I don't need you Eliza. Go home, now." Stefan ordered firmly, and I just laughed at his attempt.

" Not a chance. I don't have a home anymore." Eliza said lightly, turning away from Stefan fully. _Hopefully Klaus will be as nice, as he was to me two minutes ago, for all the journey. _Eliza thought to herself hopefully. Stefan was going to act like the dick ripper, and Eliza would just be stuck with Klaus. In her mind Eliza was telling herself that she hated Klaus, but at the moment, she knew she didn't.

" And we're here." Klaus announced, as he parked on the pavement next to a large white house in the middle of nowhere. Trees covered the surroundings of the house, and the moon only just managed to shine over the top of it. " Now Stefan go round the back." Klaus ordered immediately, as the car stopped. Slightly hesitant, Stefan obeyed, running vampire speed round to the back of the house.

" What are we doing here?" Eliza questioned Klaus as they both climbed out of the car.

" I'm looking for a werewolf named Ray Sutton. A friend of mine told me he lived here." Klaus answered, stopping and turning to Eliza for a moment. He didn't dare look into her eyes, knowing that she would go back to hating him after tonight. " Look Eliza. I'm sorry for whats about to happen. I had fun talking to you in the car. But its back to reality love."

" I had fun too." Eliza admitted, looking down towards the floor. She couldn't help but be slightly afraid of what Klaus was planning on doing. In her mind, she knew that Klaus was going to end up killing another innocent life tonight, and she was going to have to live with it. _Its back to the old Klaus. _Eliza thought miserably to herself, as she followed him towards the front door. While knocking, Klaus wrapped an arm around Eliza waist, and instantly Eliza pulled away with a confused frown.

" Just trust me love." Klaus ordered softly, placing an arm around her waist again. Eliza sighed, and didn't pull back this time. " Hello. I'm really sorry to bother you, but my cars ran out of gas, and me and my wife are completely lost. May I use your telephopne please?" Klaus put on a fake american accent, and spoke politely to the girl who had opened the front door. Hiding the frown that almost came when Klaus called her his wife, Eliza couldn't help but like Klaus' arm around her waist. In a way she wanted his arm to stay there. His strong, muscular arm was making her feel warm and protected.

" Don't you have a cell phone?" The unfamiliar woman asked suspiciously. Using his free arm, Klaus pulled out a phone from his pocket and smiled at the woman.

" Dead. I promise i'm not some physcotic killer. Now may I use your phone?" Impatience was already coarsing through Klaus body, but he was calmed by the feeling of Elizas body so close to his.

" I'll bring it out to you." Before she could turn away, Klaus grabbed the womans wrist and compelled her to say 'come in'. Reluctantly, he removed his arm from Elizas waist and grabbed the woman around the kneck, heading towards the kitchen where another human was. Eliza kept her mouth shut as she followed Klaus into the house, knowing that she wasn't going to be able to change his mind about killing this woman.

" Now I've heard a man named Ray Sutton lives here. So lets make this easy shall we? Tell me where he is, and I'll kill you quickly." Klaus threatened the other woman who was stood in the kitchen, gasping as she saw her friend in Klaus grasp. After getting over the shock, the woman immediately sprinted towards the back door, and Klaus chuckled humouressly. " I love it when they run." He commented to himself. The woman screamed as she came face to face with Stefan. Again, Klaus compelled the woman to let Stefan in. " Now where is Ray Sutton?"

" He's at a bar in town. He'll be there tommorow." The woman held by Klaus, answered after a few moments of silence. Klaus smiled at her, and threew her towards Stefan.

" Kill this one quickly, and make the other suffer." Klaus ordered, turning to Eliza, who looked shocked and slightly upset. Placing a hand on her lower back, Klasus led Eliza out back towards the car.

" Was it really necessary to kill them both? They told you where Ray Sutton is!" Eliza exclaimed, as soon as they were out of the house. Klaus let out a sigh.

" I can't have Ray knowing I'm after him. It was necessary love." He replied, his face expressionless. Eliza shook her head in dismay, and pushed Klaus' hand away from her back. " Have you gone back to hating me yet?" Klaus asked softly, looking down towards the ground. Eliza hesitated with her answer, already knowing that despite everything she didn't hate him.

" I don't hate you. I'm disappointed since I actually liked the good side in you." Eliza admitted, climbing back into the car. Silence followed the after that, and Eliza cringed as she heard the scream of the two women.


	8. Chapter 7

For the next few weeks, Klaus dragged Stefan and Eliza along to the many different bars in Tennessee. It had turned out that the woman had lied to him, and had given him the wrong name to the bar. This angered Klaus a lot, as he realised how stupid he had been to have trusted her. Of course she was never going to give her boyfriends where-abouts away to someone who wanted to find him. He himself, if threatened, would never give Elizas where-abouts away to someone who wanted to kill her. His own stupidity annoyed him greatly, but he was determined to find his first werwolf, so he could create his first hybrid.

Eliza had already become impatient with the ammount of bars they had gone too. Her count so far had been twenty, and it had been 2 whole weeks. There had been no sign at all of Ray Sutton. She was sill so confused of why Klaus wanted to find him so badly. All that she hoped for, was that he wasn't going to kill him. Klaus had tended to be generally kind to her over the period they had spent together. Then again, he hadn't really spoken to her much. Usually, he was frustrated all the time, and Eliza knew to stay away from him when he was in this type of mood.

Stefan had actually turned out to be worse than Klaus over the two weeks. He'd drank from people in the middle of a bar, meaning Klaus had to compel the whole bar to forget. Eliza had been horrified when she'd seen, and had tried to stop Stefan from killing the poor man. But Stefan was too strong for her, and had draind him almost instantly. She hated seeing Stefan like this again. These were the times she missed Lexi most. Lexi always knew what to do in these kind of situations. Now Eliza had no idea how to fix Stefan back to his normal self.

" Southern Comfort." Eliza read the name of the bar outloud, as she stepped out of the car in one of her comfortable, knee-length purple dresses. Her heels clicked on the pavement as she followed Klaus and Stefan to the entrance. Many cars were lined up outside, meaning that the bar would be rather busy. Eliza hoped this would be the last bar they went too.

" The only bar left that we havn't been to in Tennesee. Come on, love. Ray Sutton should be here." Klaus placed a hand on her lower back, and led her inside. He'd done this a lot lately, so Eliza was no longer uncomfortable with his touch. In fact she quite liked the feeling; It made her feel warm inside.

The bar inside was very full, and many boys eyes turned to Eliza as she walked in. There weren't many females in the bar, and it was mostly filled with loud men who were drunk. While Klaus and Stefan went round compelling the people in the bar, Eliza took a seat and ordered a drink for herself. The bar itself wasn't very classy, and looked more like a local hangout place. There was a large pool table, and darts - just like at Mystic Grill. Instead of table and chairs, however, there were grimy sofas and coffee tables.

" Well hello there. Can I buy you a drink?" A man approached Eliza with a confident smirk on his face. He had dark brown eyes, and long messy brown hair. Behind him, his friends were watching as he spoke to Eliza. Each of them waiting to see if the ' hot new girl' would accept his offer.

" Sorry mate, I think her drinks just arrived." Klaus stepped in front of the man, blocking Eliza from his view. Eliza hadn't even had chance to reply, before Klaus had jumped in and saved her. " Why don't you go sit down with your friends, and forget what you see in this bar tonight, and follow my orders if I say so." Klaus compelled him, not even acknowledging Eliza as he turned to compel more of the people in the bar.

" I could have handled him myself you know." Eliza commented, as Klaus took the empty seat next to me, ordering a drink.

" He needed compelling anyway, love. I couldn't have him flirting with you all night." Klaus repleid, but before Eliza could respond, Klaus turned his attention to the door where a man had just walked in. He had dirty blonde hair, and soft blue eyes. The check shirt he wore was casual, along with the loose fitted jeans. A smile formed on Klaus' face as he saw the man. " Finally." He said to himself.

" Have you finally found Ray Sutton?" I whispered to Klaus, not wanting Ray Sutton to hear me. It would ruin Klaus' chance of confronting him.

" The one and only." Klaus answered, going quiet as Ray took a seat two down from Klaus. Eliza moved to a seat closer to Ray, as Klaus approached him with a cheerful smirk. " Ray Sutton?" Klaus asked, and Ray turned his attention to Klaus with a frown.

" Yes?"

" Wow, i've been looking everywhere for you. First I asked a few of my close friends where to find the nearest werewolves. Then I asked those two very tasty ladies at your house, and then I've looked through almost every bar in the state of Tennesee, and here you are." Ray tensed as Klaus spoke, and he stood up quickly from his chair. In a flash, Klaus was in front of him, stopping him from running.

" You're a vampire. Who are you?" Ray hissed angrily, as he took a step backwards away from Klaus.

" Well Ray, I'm a diffrent kind of monster. I've got a little bit of vampire, little bit of werewolf. Most call me a Hybrid." Klaus' smirk grew larger, as he saw the look of fear now on Rays face.

" What do you want?" He hissed again, trying to hide his fear. Eliza felt slightly sorry for him, as she knew that Klaus would just end up killing him in the end. But she was still confused to why Klaus was hunting werwolves in the first place. What did he even want them for?

" Oh nothing much, I would just like you to tell me where your pack go on a full moon." Klaus answered.

" Never." Ray responded through gritted teeth, his eyes swimming in panic. As if on que, Stefan turned away from his game of darts and walked over to Klaus, the same smirk appearing on Stefans face.

" Why don't I hand you to my friend over here, maybe he can convince you to tell us." After handing Ray over to Stefan, Klaus took a seat next to me, taking a large gulp of his drink.

" What are you going to do to him?" I questioned, not wanting to be around this bar to watch yet another innocent person be killed.

" Well Stefan will convince him to tell us where his pack are. I'm not killing him this time, love." Eliza frowned at his answer, still curious to why Klaus wanted werewolves.

" Why are you even hunting werewolves?" She pressed further, wanting to get some answers out of him.

" Just so I can make more of me, love." Klaus replied simply, watching as Stefan tied ray to the dart board.

" So you're building an army of hybirds... who are you planning on fighting?" Klaus let out a small chuckle at this, and turned to her with a soft expression.

" The beauty of having an invincible army, love, is that nobody would dare go against you." Not bothering to answer, Eliza turned her attention back to Stefan who was dipping a dart into a glass filled with liquid.

" Right Ray, lets play a game. Its called tell me where your friends are, or wolfs bane." Stefan said with a narcisstic smile.

" I'll never tell you." Ray growled, and with a laugh, Stefan threw a dart at him that was covered in wolfsbane. A pained scream echoed throughout the whole bar as the dart hit Rays left shoulder. Immediately, Eliza turned away wincing at the sound.

" Don't worry love, after a few of these darts he should give up his whereabouts." Klaus told her with a small comforting smile placed on his lips. It wasn't like the usual smirk he had, this one was a genuine, worried smile for Eliza. It had turned out that Klaus was right, Eliza only had to sit through around 5 screams before Ray gave up. Not wanting to make the same mistake as last time, Klaus ordered Stefan to lock him in the car with ropes drenched in wolfsbane around him.

" It seems we have a problem." Klaus groaned, slightly angry as Stefan arrived back from the car. Eliza became slightly worried, knowing what Klaus was like when he was angry. But he had just found the werewolf he'd been looking for, for 2 weeks. So why was he now angry again?

" What is it?" Eliza asked.

" It seems your brother dosn't want to let you go. I will have to go sort him out." Klaus was about to walk out the door, before Eliza grabbed his arm quickly, with a pleading look on her face. With a small frown, Klaus turned back to look at her, enjoying the feeling of her touch on his arm. However, he didn't show this.

" Don't hurt him Klaus. He just wants to find his brother. Theres already been enough killing, and Stefans already lost Elena." Eliza practically begged. Despite the fact that Damon had killed Lexi, he didn't deserve to be killed by Klaus. Stefan couldn't lose his brother, after giving up everything to save him.

" I'll go and speak to him, and tell him to stop looking. I know what to do." Stefan said.

" How do I know you will come back?" Klaus questioned, throwing an arm in front of Stefan so he couldn't leave. Elizas hands still gripped Klaus' arm tightly, so he couldn't hurt anyone without having to hurt her by pushing her off. As Klaus said this, Stefan glanced at Eliza, his eyes lingering on her.

" You know why I will." Stefan replied, walking out the door with a final glance.

" I'm going with him." Eliza stated, as soon as Stefan had left. Stefan was no longer Stefan anymore. Which meant that he was going to do something to hurt his brother. To what extent he would go to, Eliza didn't know. But hurting Damon would just make him angry, and Damon angry wasn't a good thing. Just like Klaus been angry, really.

" Oh no your not." Klaus said, standing in front of her and blocking her sight of the exist.

" He might hurt Damon."

" Oh well. Now come on, you've got to get your rest before we go hunting the rest of Rays back." Klaus spoke more softly, brushing a piece of loose hair from her face. Eliza frowned, but didn't object, as Klaus slipped his hand into hers, and lightly dragged her out towards the car. As usual, she took the shot gun seat. Not daring to turn around to see Ray tied up, she kept her eyes on the road in front.

" Why did you let Stefan go?" Eliza asked after a few moments curiously.

" I thought you didn't want me to go hurt Damon?" Klaus replied with another question, which slightly annoyed Eliza. She hated answers like that.

" I don't. Its just its not like you to not hurt someone who gets in your way."

" I'm not all that bad. Maybe the good side in me that you like is coming back." Klaus replied with a small smile, causing more questions to arise in Elizas mind.

* * *

Thankyou so much for all the support im getting for this story! I can't believe how many people have followed it already, and i'm glad your enjoying the story. Sorry i havn't managed to put a authors note up before - I'm new to fanfiction. Anyway I think these lyrics fit the story really well so i'm going to share them with you -

" _Don't get too close,_  
_Its __**dark **__inside._  
_Its where my __**demons **__hide,  
Its where my __**demons **__hide"_

_~ Demons- imagine Dragons~_


	9. Chapter 8

Klaus waited, and waited for the next full moon. Ever since Ray had told him that his pack met at Smoky Mountains on a full moon, he had been waiting for the day he could go and make his first hybrids. However, while he waited, he spent his time in a hotel room with Eliza and Stefan. For the two weeks they had waited, they had mostly been bored. Klaus had taken Eliza out to a few bars, but she didn't seem at all interested. They had grown a little closer over the time, but Klaus could tell Eliza still hated him - or wanted to hate him. It hurt him to think that she did hate him. When he took her out to one of the bars though, it reminded him of how they first met...

~1920's~

_Klaus stepped into the bar with his sister, Rebekah, by his side. He wore a plain white shirt with a bow tie, and smart black trousers. Rebekah wore a classy, pale gold, sequined dress, with a head band tied around her head. They had been in Chicago for a few weeks now, and were currently in hiding from their father, Mikel. For entertainment, they had come to a bar for a night. It would give Klaus a chance to drink from some sweet innocent girl he met._

_Out of the corner of his eye, a beautiful girl caught Klaus' attention. She was extremelly beautiful - her beauty outshone most women in this decade - and her eyes were captivating. The same colour his first loves, Tatia, eyes had been. He watched her as she sat alone, looking quite fragile and nervous. Her feet were tapping against the floor in rythmn to the music, and she was looking around as if waiting for someone. The dress she wore was very elegant, and simple. It suited her. _

_Soon later, a man arrived at the table she was sitting at, with a mischevious smirk on his face - one similar to his own. His hair was a shade darker than Klaus, and was a little longer. The man wore it gelled back, whereas Klaus left his messy. Placing a drink down before her, the man took a seat with her. She looked as if she was trying to make conversation with him, but the man had his attention elsewhere. Immediately Klaus could tell that the girl was now quite upset. After a few moments of gazing at the girl, Klaus took a seat close to there table so he could watch without being noticed. There was something about this girl that was captivating, for Klaus. _

_A large group of men now made there way over to the table, and the man rose from his seat greeting what must have been his friends. The girl grew more afraid and shy. She sat in silence, trying to keep the attention from her. However, the men noticed her after a few minutes and turned there attention to her. They began to touch her, as if teasing her. Constantly, they were all laughing and looked to be flirting with her playfully. One man went to grab her waist, which was when Klaus decided to rescue her. For some reason he wanted to save her, he didn't like to see other men touching her like that. He wanted her to be his. _

~ Present day~

Klaus was broke out of his memory as Stefan came over to him, with Eliza by his side. Memories of her in the 20's still swimming in his mind, Klaus watched Eliza in wonder, curious to what it was about her that had caught his attention that day.

" Maybe it's best if you stay here, love. Me and Stefan will be back tommorow." Klaus suggested, not wanting any of the pack to use Eliza against him.

" I'm coming Klaus, I can't stand another day in this room. I'm coming whethyer you like it or not." A faint smile creeped onto Klaus' face.

" So stubborn." He teased with a smirk. For some reason he had been playfully teasing her a lot over the 2 weeks, and she didn't seem to mind it. Maybe they would make it as friends afterall... Maybe Klaus could manage to win her heart again. Afterall, he had first caught her attention by saving her and listening.

Eliza returned the smile, not able to stop it forming on her lips. They each exited the door in turn, heading towards the car where Ray was still unconcious. The journey to the trail didn't take long, and Klaus made conversation with Eliza while Stefan stayed silent, deep in thought. Once they arrived at the trail, Stefan threw Rays body over his shoulder and they began running vampire speed up the mountain towards the place Ray had told them.

" You okay there Stefan? Need a rest or sit down? I'm guessing Rays pretty heavy, I bet your legs are aching." Klaus said sarcastically, causing Eliza to laugh. But brooding Stefan obviously didn't find it funny, and turned to Klaus with a frown.

" Can we cut the chit chat? I've already had enough of you and Eliza flirting with each other. I know I'm stuck here, but I'd rather not fall for your charms like she has done." Stefan said, the anger raising in his voice.

" What the hell are you talking about Stefan? I havn't fallen for any charms, I'm merely entertaining myself. Maybe if you lightened up a little I wouldn't have to speak to Klaus. We were not flirting." Eliza stopped in her tracks, turning to Stefan with a frown on her face. Klaus stopped watching the pair.

" Oh come on Eliza. Thats all you two have been doing this whole summer. I'm sick of it. You should hate him, he killed Elena! He killed Jenna! and now he's going to kill a bunch of werewolves. How can you even speak to him when he's done that? I thought you hated people like that!" Stefan began to shout this time, anger flaring in his eyes.

" Well maybe I've changed my mind. Yes Klaus has done all those things Stefan, but right now your acting much worse than he is! You know he's been kind to me all of this summer while you've been a complete and utter dick! You've killed innocent people too Stefan! Thousands of them, I've seen it! Your just as bad as him." As Eliza said this, Stefan growled and pushed Eliza into a tree, grabbing her by the neck and holding her hard.

" Don't you ever say that again." Stefan growled angrily, but before he could do any serious damage Klaus grabbed Stefan and threw him off.

" I think that was a bit unnecessary mate." Klaus said, his voice calm but still angry. Eliza winced as stood back up onto her feet, and Klaus immediately went to her side, aiding her. " There's wood in your back Eliza, I'll take it out for you." Klaus told her, before quickly pulling the chunk of wood from her back. She gasped in pain as he did, but the wound immediately began to heal.

" I can't believe you just did that." She glared at Stefan, who was now picking Ray up from the ground again. This time Eliza walked a head, not speaking to either Klaus or Stefan for the rest of the journey. However, when they were close to arriving Klaus caught up and made sure he arrived there first, with Stefan by his side.

Klaus entered the clearing, where all the werewolves stood, with a large smirk on his face. All of there heads lifted in shock as they saw Klaus, Eliza and Stefan enter. Many of them gasped as they saw Rays unconcious body. Making sure to keep Eliza behind him, Klaus stepped further into the clearing, watching as anger spread across some of the packs faces. Stefan dropped Rays body to the ground, and a woman rushed over in panic.

" Ray! Oh my god. Who are you? What do you want?" She asked in panic, staring at Stefan.

" The real question is. Who am I. My names Klaus." Klaus introduced himself to the woman, who's eyes widened as she recognised who he was.

" Your the hybrid." She gasped in horror.

" Oh good. You've heard of me." Klaus said with a smirk. He was about to speak to the girl more to explain, before a figure he recognised well headed over towards them with a smile on his face, a mischevious one.

" Eliza Petrova." The man spoke, and Klaus knew him to be a man called William Handon. The man who had gone to grab Elizas waist the first day Klaus met her. Klaus hated William, mostly because during the time he'd been falling in love with Eliza, William had been trying to pursue her. But Klaus had been sure at the time that he was human... But William only looked to have aged around 10 years.

" William." Eliza gulped, taking a step back from him. She had always been quite afraid of William, mostly because he had always been very forward and demanding. He apparently knew Elizas family well, and did wish to marry Eliza. She obviously hadn't forgotten him like she had forgotten Klaus...

" How are you still alive?" Klaus asked in wonder, holding back the small ammount of anger her felt towards William.

" Klaus Mikaelson. I see you two are still together." William said, his expression turning into a frown.

" Where what?" Eliza asked, shocked by what William had just said.

" The more important question is how you are still alive." Klaus growled this time, annoyed by William already.

" After Eliza left with Stefan I dated Gloria for a while, she fell in love with me and put an aging spell on me so that I would age slowly. See I'm a werewolf, and I wanted to stay one for a long time. So I used Gloria, and here I am, with the rest of my pack." William explained, eyeing Eliza who still had a look of confusion on her face.

" Why don't we let you live a little longer then." Klaus said with a smirk, biting his wrist and shoving it into his mouth, then he snapped his neck. William dropped to the ground making all the others gasp in shock again, they now all looked angry. Before Klaus killed anymore, however, Ray awoke, quickly standing up onto his feet and looking around.

" What happened?" He asked in panic.

" Ah Ray, very good timing. Ray needs human blood to complete his trasnsition, if he dosn't get blood he will die. Any willing human volunteers? Friends? Girlfriends? Here along for the ride." Nobody answered as Klaus spoke, but it didn't matter. Klaus could already smell the human blood in the air, and picked a man out from the crowd. " You."

" No!" One of the women shouted, but before she could do anything Klaus bit into the mans neck and threw him towards Ray, who fed on him hungrily.

" Right then. Lets get started." In a flash, Klaus began killing all 13 of the werewolves that were here. Eliza didn't dare watch as he did. Once Klaus was done he headed back over towards Eliza.

" Why did William ask if we were still together?" Was the first thing she said to Klaus as he stopped in front of her. Klaus let out a small sigh, looking away quickly.

" Look I'll explain everything later, now's not the time, love." As he said that, Rays eyes began bleeding and he cried out in pain as he began to change.

" That's not suppose to be happening is it?" Stefan said.

" Well, obviously." Klaus responded sarcastically, and as he did Ray ran off into the woods vampire speed. Leeting out an annoyed sigh, he turned to Stefan." Go find him and bring him back."

" Whats happening Klaus?" Eliza asked, as one who had just fed from the human dropped dead on there feet.

" I don't know love." Klaus answered, slightly worried himself. He headed over towards the body that had just dropped, and found that the person was in fact dead. Just as he was about to head over to another hybrid thats eyes were bleeding, Eliza screamed causing his attention to switch to her. William had her held by the neck from behind and was biting into her shoulder. In anger Klaus speeded over there, plunging his hand into Williams chest and wripping his heart out. Eliza then dropped into Klaus' arms from the pain of a werewolf bite and blood loss. Biting his wrist, he gently fed her until she back onto her feet again.

" Get out of here love. Back to the hotel. Its not safe anymore. Run." He ordered, as more of his hybrids began to go crazy. Without a thought of doubt, Eliza sprinted back to where their car was still parked.


	10. Chapter 9

_~ 1920's~_

_Klaus soflty held Eliza as they swayed from side to side, dancing to the song Gloria was singing. Eliza seemed anxious, but also thankful to Klaus, to what he had done. He'd saved her from the group of men that were Stefans friends. A man named William had tried to grab her to kiss her, but Klaus had stepped in before he could, and complimented her while asking to dance. She didn't know why she had accepted, since she didn't know Klaus and didn't know whether she could trust him. But there was just something about him that made her want to accept his offer._

_" Thank you," Eliza thanked him gratefully with a courteous smile, after they'd stayed in a slightly awkward silence for a few seconds._

" You're welcome, love. I couldn't have a beautiful woman like you be left in a large group of obnoxious, juvenile young men, could I?" Klaus replied, causing Elizas cheeks to flush. He had never come across a woman as beautiful as her. " I'm Klaus, Klaus Mikealson, and you are?"

" Eliza Petrova, it is an honour to meet you Klaus," Petrova, Klaus froze mentally for a moment as he heard the last name of the doppelganger that had escaped him. Now that he thought about it, most of her features were similar to those of Katerina Petrova, and Tatia. A wave of relief spread through Klaus as he realised he wouldn't have to kill her, yet he didn't know why.

~ Present Day ~

A week had passed since the hybrid plan had failed, and Klaus drove in the car, occasionally glancing at the sleeping Eliza by his side. During the journey Eliza and Stefan had both fallen asleep, and Klaus had been left to his own thoughts. Memories were of him and Eliza back in the 20's were constantly playing in his mind as he drove further and further into Chicago. It was 10:00 in the city and many people were already crowding onto the bustling streets. Knowing exactly where he was going, Klaus pulled up in the car park next to Glorias bar. Here is where he hoped to find the answer to his hybrid problem.

" Where are we?" Eliza asked curiously, as her eyes flickered open. Stefan, too, awoke in the back seat and followed Klaus out of the car, along with Eliza.

" Chicago." Klaus replied, his face holding his signature smirk.

" Is this Glorias bar?" Eliza questioned with a small frown, adrift memories flashing through her mind. Most of it she couldn't remember - all she did remember was that her and Stefan use to come here a lot on Lexis orders. Klaus turned to Eliza in wonder.

" So you remember this place?" He already knew the answer to the question, but he couldn't quite process it in his mind. Stefan had fled from Chicago when Klaus had left meaning that Eliza had probably followed him, so she can't have been here since the day she died. Why did she remember the bar but not Klaus himself? It hurt him to think about it.

" Yes, me and Stefan use to come here all the time while he was still a ripper. I can't remember most of it though," Eliza replied as they entered through the front door to the bar. The inside had changed, all three of them noticed this instantly. It was now more modernised; there were sofas instead of wooden seats, the bar looked a little more shabby, and there was a pool table and dart board in the corner. No longer was there a stage for people to sing.

" You've got to be kidding me," A woman who Klaus recognized as Gloria muttered to herself, as she stopped sweeping and turned to face her visitors.

" Well 3 vampires walk into a bar..." Klaus began to tease her before Gloria cut him off in annoyance.

" I don't want a joke. I see you two are still running around together creating chaous," Gloria gestured towards Stefan and Klaus, before she spotted Eliza stood behind Klaus A small smile formed on her face. " And I see Klaus has still managed to keep his girlfriend, I must say I am impressed." Klaus froze for a second, his eyes closing as he awaited Elizas reaction.

" I'm sorry Gloria... did you just say girlfriend?" Eliza snapped, trying to act polite, but the confusion and anger stayed in her tone of voice. Gloria turned to Klaus with a small frown, and Klaus only sighed.

" Yes you two were, if I remember correctly, together when-," Klaus stopped her before she could say anymore. He didn't want to explain everything to Eliza yet, he coudln't.

" That's enough Gloria." He snapped quickly, causing him to recieve a glare from Eliza. " Now I need your help."

" Oh I know why your here, a Hybrid out to make more Hybrids. Word travels you know." Gloria commented with a smirk as she saw suprise flash across Klaus' expression.

" Fantastic. Now I need to contact the witch who created the spell,"

" I know, I'll need something of hers. That locket around your neck should do just fine Klaus. But it will probably be destroyed in the process." Gloria told him, and Klaus' hand clasped around the locket, as if trying to protect it. This locket was his only living reminder of him and Eliza in the 1920's, inside held a picture of them both kissing and another of them both dancing. He would never give it away to anyone, unless it was Eliza.

" No. There must be something else you can use." Klaus growled a little too angrily, causing Eliza and Stefan to both become curious to why he was so protective over this locket.

" You wear a locket?" Eliza gasped in surprise, her eyes glancing to his neck to see a familiar locket, one that she knew to have once been hers. Klaus watched her as she stared at the locket in remembrance. It had been a gift from somebody she couldn't quite remember, and she had loved it and wore it all the time. Once she had become a vampire she had lost it, and now here it was. " That's my locket," She whispered in surprise. " Why are you wearing my locket?" Her voice was more audible this time, and both hers and Klaus' eyes met. Another deep sigh escaped Klaus' lips.

" I will explain everything later Eliza." He promised, breaking his gaze away from her. Turning back to Gloria, he asked " Is there anything else you can use for the spell?"

" Rebekah has a locket similar to the one you're wearing, bring me Rebekah." Gloria ordered.

" Ah, see Rebekah has been rather busy in her coffin for the past 90 years... anything else?"

" It's either Rebekah or the locket you're wearing. It's your choice Klaus."

" I'll bring Rebekah too you tonight." Klaus said through gritted teeth, without a moment of thought. Now very annoyed, he stormed out of the bar with Eliza and Stefan following behind like lost puppies.

" Why was there a picture of me and you together in that bar?" Stefan questioned in confusion, before Eliza could ask about her locket. Klaus turned with displeased expression.

" Believe it or not Stefan me and you were best friends back in the twenties. In fact I even think once you named me your new brother." Klaus replied emotionlessly, climbing into the car.

" What? Why don't I remember you?" Stefan asked in suprise, another frown appearing. Klaus was beginning to become more and more annoyed at the many questions that he was being asked. Why couldn't everyone just leave him alone?

" I took your memories away the night me and my sister Rebekah had to leave." He answered simply, setting off miles over the speed limit.

" You were there at the bar with Stefan? But I was there too and I don't remember you... is that how you knew my name? Did you take away my memories too?" More and more questions were beginning to pile up, Klaus had been dreading this moment.

" Yes I was there, but no, love, I didn't take your memories away from you. I don't know who did. Yes, I have your locket because I thought you were dead and it was originally mine so I took it back. And yes we were damn well together back in the twenties, surprisingly enough. But now you have no memory whatsoever of me. So hard to believe? Well its true. You can have this damn locket back to prove it, if you need proof. But go ahead, hate me all you want. Both of you." Klaus growled, his voice raising to an alarmingly loud tone. Eliza flinched, but Klaus expression didn't soften. Yet even though he had spoke about giving her the locket, he didn't unclasp it from around his neck, instead he held it tightly in his hands, as if cherishing it. Confusion masked Elizas face as she realised what he was saying must have been true. There was no chance that it couldn't be true. The fact that William and Gloria thought they were still together was proof enough for her. But why had she forgotten him? Who had taken her memories away about him? None of this changed the fact that she was supposed to hate him, however.

~ 1920's~

_Klaus locked an arm securely around Elizas average sized waist as they entered the bar together. As always Eliza looked staggeringly beautiful in her cream silk dress, and Klaus was happy that she was his. A smirk formed on his face as other men around watched them both in jealousy. Klaus knew that he was lucky to have Eliza. But he didn't deserve her. _

_" Many men are already drooling over you Eliza. I dare say they are very much annoying me. Although you loo extremely stunning tonight, my love." Klaus complimented her in the same British accent that she had grown to love. With Klaus, she felt protected, warm, and complete. Happiness spread throughout her whole body while she was with him, as cheesy as that sounds. But they had known each other for 2 months now, and had been together for 3 weeks. However, Eliza had already grown to love him. As had Klaus grown to love Eliza._

" Oh Klaus you tell me this every night except I still refuse to believe you. There are many more prettier girls, your sister for example. I'm much too shy and unladylike for any many to truly desire me." Eliza always did this, and when Klaus had first heard her say something bad about herself, he'd believed she'd been joking. But he'd learned that she didn't see herself for who she truly was.

" I desire you, my dearest Eliza." He told her, in a very cheesy voice. Eliza giggled at him, and he swiftly pulled her into a dance. They both laughed together as neither of them had ever been good at dancing together. Instead of dancing properly they spoke and joked with each other. Once the song ended, Klaus planted a small kiss on her lips, taking her by surprise. Afterwards, he lead her over to a table, where they sat closely together. Stefan and Rebekah were still dancing and waiting for the next song to start.

" I am very surprised that Stefan has actually found somebody to love himself. He'd always seemed like the type that would either use women, or would never marry. Its wonderful to see him happy with someone." Eliza commented as they both sat together in a comfortable silence.

" I do hope that Stefan never tried to use you, Eliza." Klaus said, slightly worry appearing in his voice. A small smile formed on Elizas lips. Again, she felt protected.

" Well, he did attempt it once. But one of my best friends Lexi had already given him a warning about it. Even though he seems to never listen to her, he only ever tried to once. He also did something else but I can't quite remember..." Eliza frowned as her hand flew up to her neck, trying to remember what had happened that day. Fury thrived through Klaus as he spotted the faded bite marks on her neck, quickly realising that Stefan had drank from her then taken away her memories. From now on he would always protect her.

" I did almost forget Eliza, but I have bought you a gift, that I'm sure you will love." Klaus announced to her, changing the subject. He pulled out from his pocket a silver locket with a purple gemstone in the middle. The necklace was made from real silver, which was quite rare, and the gemstone had been found by someone from the century Klaus had been born in. It had once been his mothers, and the intricate patterns on the front had been carved in by a skilled man who had fancied her.

" Oh Klaus it is beautiful." Klaus smiled, and brushed her hair away from her neck, while clipping the locket around her neck.

" This is to show how much I love you, and that I will always love you. For all eternity." Eliza looked down to the ground, the broad smile not leaving her expression.

" Wow I never knew you could act so cheesy Klaus. But I love you too, forever." Eliza repeated his words, while he cupped her face in his hands. Gradually leaning forward, their lips met in a passionate, but soft kiss. They kissed for longer than they should have in public, but a flash of a camera broke them away from their own little bubble.

" I'm very sorry to disturb you both, but I thought I would capture the sweet moment for you. Here's the picture, there is no payment required." Klaus was about to scold the man, before he saw the picture he had taken. Both of them smiled as they held the picture together, it was only a very small picture, one that was no doubt very cheap to take, but it was perfect.

" This will fit perfectly in your locket." From then onwards, the picture lived in the locket. Always reminding Eliza about how much Klaus truly loved her, until the night it was taken away from her. Then, it became the only memory Klaus had left of Eliza. Never would he let it go, unless it became hers again. 

* * *

_Hey! Hope you're enjoying the story so far, and thankyou so much for all the hearts and lovely comments i'm recieving! I hope you enjoyed the little flashbacks, and here's a link to what I imagined the locket Klaus gave Eliza, to look like _ media/catalog/category/ctg_fresh_purple_


	11. Chapter 10

Klaus stepped in to the abandoned warehouse, with a silent Eliza and Stefan behind him. Finally, after his angered speech, he'd managed to quieten them both from asking questions. He was no longer in the right mood to answer questions about a touchy subject - some he couldn't even answer himself. Both of them were beginning to annoy him. Although, it wasn't really Eliza that was annoying him, it was just the fact that she couldn't remember him that did. The mystery of why she'd forgotten him was still unanswered, and Klaus was desperate to find out. But he had no clue where to begin his search for the answer.

" Why are we here?" Eliza asked, her voice even more softer and angelic. Her mind was very confused, and she was beginning to realise that she had blank memories. Now that she thought about it hard, she couldn't think specifically of what she did do during the 1920's. All she did remember was being with Stefan, and Will trying to seduce her. Other than that, everything else had disappeared. It was starnge that she hadn't realised it sooner.

" Again with the questions." Klaus groaned in annoyance, yet his voice didn't sound angry.

" It's your own fault for never telling us anything." Eliza fired back, crossing her arms over her chest defiantely. Klaus smirked slightly. Only ever did Eliza become more confident, and less vulnerable when someone pissed her off. He'd obviously been the one to have done it, and oddly it was nice to see the spark of fire in her personality. It was something he'd never seen in the twenties.

" The posession of knowledge does not kill the sense of wonder and mystery. There is always more mystery." Klaus said in a posher tone than usual. " Ah, I've always loved that quote. You should bare that in mind before asking any more questions, love."

" You never did answer the question." Eliza ignored completely Klaus' new quote, and asked yet another question. Klaus had to stop himself from laughing at her new found confidence. It was obvious to him now that she was somehow using the fact that he would never hurt her, against him. It was smart, something he'd never expect from Eliza. Whether she was doing it absent-mindedly or on purpose, he didn't know.

" My sister Rebekah has been living in here since the twenties, and I need her for the spell." Klaus replied, leading them all towards a large coffin that sat in the middle of two others, in a discrete part of the building. As he opened up the lid, Eliza gasped in shock and partly horror. Klaus' sister Rebekah lay unmoving, her skin still a translucent gray and her veins still showing on her skin. Her eyes were tightly closed and she wore a very pretty outfit that Eliza could tell was definately from the twenties.

" You killed her. Your own sister." Her confidence had died, and fear had overcome her slightly. The fact that he had killed his own sister scared her. Surely he must have loved his sister, and this showed how Klaus was willing to kill anyone, even his own family.

" It was dangerous at the time, and she was being disloyal to me. So yes I killed her for a temporary time. I was only meant to awaken her and the rest of my family once it was safe for them all, so we could all live together in peace." Klaus explained, an edge of sadness to his tone of voice.

" You monster." Eliza growled slightly, feeling horrified by the fact that he'd killed his own family. " I can't believe I ever loved you, if it is in fact, true." Anger flared in Klaus' eyes, and he flashed over directly in front of Eliza, standing closer than he should've been. She didn't take a step backwards, and just glared at him. After clenching his hands into fists to calm himself, he took a step back.

" Stefan go outside for a moment. Me and Eliza will be out in a second." Stefan looked reluctant, but Eliza gave him a swift nod, indicating she would be alright. After pulling the dagger out of Rebekah, Klaus turned back to Eliza, studying her for a moment.

" You never use to be this confident. You were always so shy, even around me sometimes. I didn't think you'd changed at all, love. But my, my you have." A small smile creeped up onto Klaus' lips, but Elizas expression stayed firm and emotionless.

" Why don't I have any memories of my time with you? Why can't I remember anything?" Eliza questioned, her voice not giving away her emotions at all.

" Again with the questions." Klaus groaned again.

" I want answers Klaus! I've just been told that I was in love with someone 90 years ago! And then they left, I died and I forgot about them completely! Forigve me, for wanting some sort of explanation!" Her voice raised this time, and Klaus could see a hint of anger in her eyes, but it was mostly confusion. He could tell what he had revealed to her, was bothering her.

" Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, love. But I don't know either." He growled this time, not willing to hide his annoyance any longer.

" Why did you even leave in the first place? Why not stay with Stefan if you two were such best friends?" Elizas voice was still raised as she asked more questions. Klaus stayed silent for a few minutes, and neither of them spoke. " Why did you leave if you loved me?" She had now calmed down more; her tone was softer, she seemed more sympathetic and willing to listen.

" Because I was heartbroken! Ok!? I had no idea what had happened to you after we were split apart, I had no idea whether someone had killed you or whether it was an accident!" Klaus shouted, throwing his arms in the air, and pacing around, not willing to look her in the eye. He;d never properly admitted this to anyone else but himself. Nobody knew that Klaus was and is in love with someone. They all believe he's a heartless hybrid.

" That night those people didn't actually kill anybody. Stefan told me they had been firing wooden bullets and had been after vampires... were they coming for you?" Eliza asked, putting two and two together in her head. Klaus had run away even though he claimed to love her, and he'd killed his own sister for 'safety', so there must have been something putting them both in danger.

" Yes they were." Klaus replied with a sigh. Not wanting to explain to Eliza about Micheal. The less she knew about him the better. He couldn't have Micheal coming after her aswell.

" That's why you left. That's why you killed your family..." Eliza said, mostly speaking to herself. " But who could be strong enough to even kill you and your family?" More and more questions were beginning to arise, and Eliza found it slightly ironic how Klaus' quote had actually been true.

" That is enough. I'm done answering questions." Klaus' voice was firm and slightly agreesive, and Eliza could immediately tell that this was a touchy subject. However, this didn't stop her.

" If you want me to believe you then why won't you tell me anything!?" She asked, stepping up closer towards him defiantely. He stared at her for a moment, not knowing whether to smile or frown at her. Either way he wouldn't hurt her. But he knew she would have never had the confidence to do this in the twenties.

" The less you know the better Eliza! You can't know about the vampire who is after me otherwise he will kill you! Do you understand that term!? I thought you were dead once and it is not happening again!" Klaus turned fully away from Eliza after he had spoken, his body slightly shaking from the anger building up inside him.

" I can look after myself. I don't need you. Your a monster Klaus and whatever game you're trying to play with me has to stop!" She refused to believe any of this was true. If she had loved him, she would remember - this wasn't something she could forget so easily. He was probably playing some sick, twisted game so he could laugh in her face once she discovered it wasn't true. Maybe he would kill her... Klaus' teeth clenched as she spoke, and again he gripped his locket in his hands. Just before he was about to speak, however, Eliza disappeaered, then reappeared in the grasp of his sister Rebekah, who had a revengeful expression. During all of the commotion, neither of them had noticed Rebekah wake up.

" Well well well. The happy couple are still together. So Eliza wasn't dead after all Nik? So you killed your own sister for nothing! Revenge is definately sweet." Rebekah said with a smirk, as Eliza struggled against her firm grip. Klaus stood there shocked for meerely half a second, but it only took that half a second for Rebekah to sink her teeth into Elizas neck hungrily. While Eliza screamed, Klaus spranng over to her side, ripping Rebekah away from her and snapping her neck. Instantly, he bit into his wrist feeding Eliza his blood.

" That's Rebekah. You too use to be friends, although you were complete opposites." Klaus told her emotionlessly, compelling one of the guards who had come to check what was happening to let Rebekah feed on him and tell her to come to Glorias bar.

" She seems lovely." Eliza said sarcastically, gasping for breath. Everything had happened so suddenly, that even with her heightened vampire senses it had taken her by suprise. Not wanting to wait for Rebekah, she followed Klaus out of the warehouse back to where Stefan was.

_~ 1920's~_

" So this is the girl I've heard so much about. It is Eliza right? Eliza Petrova." A beautiful tall blonde stepped up to Eliza with a glass of wine in her hands. Already, Eliza could tell, she seemed confident and quite narcissistic. Klaus had told her little about his sister, also known as Rebekah. One thing that he had mentioned though was that she'd bonded a lot with Stefan over the 2 weeks they had been coming to the bar.

" Yes. You're Rebekah,Rebekah Mikaelson. Klaus' sister." Elizas voice sounded weak compared to hers, and Rebekah smirked at her.

" Good. You've heard of me." She responded, handing Eliza a drink from the bar they were both sitting at. " Klaus has gushed about you. I'm suprised we didn't meet earlier. I'm eager to get to know the girl my brother is obsessed with." A small blush crept onto Elizas cheeks as she heard this. Her and Klaus had only known each other for a couple of weeks.

" There's not really much to know. But I've also been told that you've caught the eye of Stefan Salvatore." Rebekah didn't blush like Eliza had, but it was obvious that she was slightly embarassed by the look in her eye.

" Tell me more about yourself Eliza. You seem like the sort of person I'd like to be friends with."

It didn't take long for the two girls to bond. They told each other more about themselves, talked a little about Stefan and Klaus, they even shared a little of their past, however that seemed a touchy subject for Rebekah. Somehow, despite not knowing each other at first, they managed to talk for atleast half an hour. After talking for thirty minutes, Klaus came over with his signature smirk planted upon his face. Wrapping an arm lightly around Eliza, he smiled at his sister.

" I see you two have met." Klaus commented, keeping Eliza close towards him. Over the short period of time that they had known each other, they had grown to like each other a lot. Every night they were meeting up now, and never did they become bored of each other. They were truly meant to be.

" Wow brother, you've finally managed to pick one of the good ones." Rebekah said, smiling kindly at Eliza. From first impression, you think think that Rebekah is just another narcissistic, flirtly, and slightly malicious girl, but once you got to know her a little more she was actually quite kind, and behind all of the confidence there was a sweet innocent girl.

" And you have a great sister Klaus. I think I may like her better than you." Eliza teased, making Klaus chuckle.

" Impossible, you've only known her for half an hour. I am so much more fun." He replied with a wink, and for the rest of the night, Klaus, Eliza and Rebekah talked and laughed. Stefan joined them too after a while, and he easily joined into the conversation they were having. It truly was a great night out. One that Klaus would never forget...

* * *

__Sorry I didn't update sooner I've been very busy!:) But here you are with the new update. Rebekah has returned! So she and Eliza were friends in the 20's but now she's out for revenege? Do you think that Rebekah will be more sympathetic the next time her and Eliza meet? Review your thoughts, and tell me what you think of that chapter! Thank you for all the follows+favourites+reads 3

DareToDream


	12. Chapter 11

Eliza froze in her steps. The house was still there, on the street she remembered all too well. It was abandoned, as she was still the owner of the house. Outside it looked particularly shabby, compared to some of the other houses along the street. But still, it was her original home. Memories of her sister and family swam in her mind, as she approached the doorway. Small tears welled up in her eyes as she stepped in. Everything that she remembered well, was still there in the exact same place as she had left it.

Heading up the large, grand stairway that led to a wide hallway, she first turned into her parents bedroom, which was the biggest room in the house. However, what she saw in front of her was not what she had been expecting. Laying unmoving on the floor, were her mother and father. They were metres apart from each other, and had a sheer look of terror on there faces. Their eyes were filled with shock and were still wide open. What shocked Eliza the most, though, was that their skin was an opaque grey and their veins clearly showed on their. A gaping hole in both their chests indicated how they had been killed - their hearts had been ripped out.

" No." She whispered, as an eruption of cries escaped her throat. Collapsing on the ground next to them, she hugged her mothers body in her arms. Not caring that the body was very old and had been dead for probably 60 years. Clearly in her mind she remembered giving all her family vampire blood before she left in the 40's-50's. Obviously somebody had killed them, they'd turned into vampires and transitioned, then the person had returned and killed them again.

After clutching both her mother and fathers bodies, she exited into her sisters room, knowing exactly what she was going to find. More tears escaped her eyes as she saw the body of her sister on the floor, in the same condition as her parents had been. Again, she hugged her sisters body for a final time. With anger and sadness raging through her body, she carried her parents and sisters body into the large garden at the back of the house, ready to bury them. However, before she began, she pulled out her phone from her pocket, dialing Klaus' number. Questions were running through her mind. She knew it was Katherine who had killed her sisters, as Katherine had told her this herself when she'd found her. Back then she hadn't dared to come back to see her sisters dead body, she'd been so upset that she'd tried to forget. But had Klaus come looking for Annabelle to use her in the sacrafice? Had he killed her family out of anger? It seemed like something he would do and Katherine hadn't gone into details, and she desperately wanted to know what had happened to her family.

" Hello Eliza. Are you back at the hotel love?" Klaus' familiar english accent sounded down the phone, but he abruptly stopped speaking as he heard Eliza crying loudly.

" Did you do it?" She asked, her hand gripping the phone harder than she should have. Her whole body was shaking from anger.

" Do what? Eliza, where are you and what's wrong love?" Klaus asked worriedly.

" Did you kill them?" She repeated, a little louder this time.

" I haven't killed anyone love, where are you?" Klaus asked again.

" Did you kill my family?" She repeated a final time, shouting furiously. There was a pause for a moment from Klaus, and all he could hear was Eliza crying down the phone.

" I'll be there in a few minutes." He said with a sigh, hanging up the call. In anger, Eliza threw her phone across the garden, and sat down by her familys dead bodies, weeping over them. When Eliza had come here, she'd expected only to see the house. She'd thought that her parents would be vampires and would have left, or that they may have died from old age and were buried. Also, she had expected her sisters body to be gone aswell. But no, they were still here. Nobody had come to move them. This confused her, and upsetted her.

Like Klaus had promised, he arrived after a few minutes and approached Eliza, who was still sat on the floor. After taking a quick glance at her dead family, he sat down beside her, resisting the urge to pull her closer to him and comfort her. He'd have to explain what happened first before he could. It had been a long time ago when he'd been told what had happened, and at the time he'd not thought any of it.

" I didn't kill them." Was all Klaus said, as Eliza looked up at him with tear stained eyes.

" This wasn't supposed to happen. They were suppposed to die peacefully or become vampires. I left them with vampire blood in there system... It's all my fault." She whispered in despair, and this time Klaus coudln't help but wrap a comforting arm around her. Thankfully, she didn't object as he pulled her closer to his chest. Feeling only warmth and comfort, she gripped the sweater he was wearing and cried into his chest. Right now she didn't care that she was supposed to hate him.

" This is none of your fault Eliza, love." Klaus told her comfortingly. " Katherine was the one who came and killed Annabelle in the 40's. Because Annabelle had vampire blood in her system she went into transition, and ended up feeding off of your parents. Later Katherinen found that Annabelle was still alive, and she came to kill her again so that Annabelle wouldn't be found by me. Your parents attacked Katherine so she ended up killing them both." Eliza only cried more as Klaus told her this.

" This shouldn't have happened to them." She whispered,and Klaus kissed her head softly before pulling away from the grip.

" I will bury them for you, then we must return to Glorias bar, love. Rebekah should go there soon." He responded, quickly grabbing a shovel from the shed across the garden. Eliza nodded, and Klaus set to work. Because of his quick vampire speed and strength, he'd managed to dig 3 grave sized holes in the space of 5 minutes. Once he was done, Eliza helped him lower their bodies down into the graves, before Klaus began to throw the dirt he'd dug up back over them again. By this time, Eliza had finished crying and was just staring at the graves with no emotion in her eyes.

" I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. You're not always a monster, Klaus." Eliza said to Klaus, as he returned from placing the shovel back in its original space. Klaus smiled at her.

" Thank you, love." He said, stepping closer towards her and holding out his hand for her.

" I'm also sorry that I don't remember our time together. I believe you, since I now know you wouldn't lie about something like that." She apologised, looking down towards the ground, not taking the hand he held out for her. Klaus stared at her for a few moments, taking in her sad expression. For some strange reason, it hurt him to see her upset, and it was a pain that Klaus had never experienced before.

" I can show you some of our memories, love. I was planning on doing it sometime in the future if you never managed to actually get your memories back. But I can show you now, if you want love." Eliza looked up in shock, and stepped forward eagerly.

" I would like to see them. You should have showed me them before." She said with a forced laugh, shaking her head at him. He smiled at her laugh, even though it was slightly forced. Placing both of his hands on either side of her face, he looked into her eyes deeply.

" Open your mind up to me, love." He ordered, and Klaus closed his eyes, concentrating on showing her the memories that he remembered vividly. Eliza too closed her eyes, as Klaus began to speak and tell him their story.

_~ 1920's~_

_Klaus soflty held Eliza as they swayed from side to side, dancing to the song Gloria was singing. Eliza seemed anxious, but also thankful to Klaus, to what he had done. He'd saved her from the group of men that were Stefans friends. A man named William had tried to grab her to kiss her, but Klaus had stepped in before he could, and complimented her while asking to dance. She didn't know why she had accepted, since she didn't know Klaus and didn't know whether she could trust him. But there was just something about him that made her want to accept his offer._

_" Thank you," Eliza thanked him gratefully with a courteous smile, after they'd stayed in a slightly awkward silence for a few seconds._

" You're welcome, love. I couldn't have a beautiful woman like you be left in a large group of obnoxious, juvenile young men, could I?" Klaus replied, causing Elizas cheeks to flush. He had never come across a woman as beautiful as her. " I'm Klaus, Klaus Mikealson, and you are?"

" Eliza Petrova, it is an honour to meet you Klaus," Petrova, Klaus froze mentally for a moment as he heard the last name of the doppelganger that had escaped him. Now that he thought about it, most of her features were similar to those of Katerina Petrova, and Tatia. A wave of relief spread through Klaus as he realised he wouldn't have to kill her, yet he didn't know why.

~

" It is in-proper to not allow a lady to win Klaus!" Eliza exclaimed, as she bent down gasping for breath. They were at the house that he was currently living in, and were chasing each other in the garden. It was her turn to chase Klaus, and he was at least 10 metres ahead of her at all times. Currently, she was out of breath and unable to run, as she had been trying to catch him for atleast 10 minutes.

" But I do not lose Eliza, love. Surely you already know that!" Klaus said laughing, stopping and allowing her to rest.

" You run too fast for me to even have any chance of catching you!" Eliza said, her breathing slowing down more as she rested.

" Fine then, I will catch you and you may have a head start." Klaus told her, and instantly she ran as fast as she could away. But like before, it only took Klaus a few minutes to catch her, and when he did he wrapped his arms around her waist spinning her around before placing her back on the ground. Both panting heavily, they stared at each other for a moment, and Klaus kept his arms around her waist. Klaus was about to lean closer towards her, to plant his lips on hers, before Rebekahs voice interupted them, announcing that Elizas carriage home had arrived.

" I will see you tonight Klaus. Now I must return home where Stefan will be waiting to escort me." She planted a small kiss on his cheek, before heading towards her carriage.

~

_Klaus and Eliza had known each other for atleast a month now, and Klaus stood impatiently, looking around to find his Eliza. In the corner of the room, he saw her standing with William, the other man who was pursuing her. Immediately, Klaus could tell that she looked uncomfortable and didn't want to talk to him, so Klaus headed over. A relieaved smile appeared on her face as she saw Klaus, and he kissed her hand in welcome. _

_" Would you care to dance with me Miss Petrova?" He asked very formally and teasingly, with a smirk planted upon his face. William only glared at Klaus as Eliza giggled and took his hand into hers._

_" I would Mr Mikaelson." She replied, and Klaus pulled her closer to him as they reached the dance floor. Like they did every night that they were at the bar, they danced together._

" You owe me again for saving you from William Eliza." Klaus told her as Gloria began to sing a new song.

" However will I repay you?" Eliza responded jokingly, the smile she had worn since she'd first spotted him, not leaving her expression.

" I do have one demand."

" And what may that be?"

" That you be mine." He answered, awaiting her reaction. Inside he genuinely hoped that she would say yes, as for some reason he knew that if she said no he would feel hurt. Whatever Klaus was feeling for Eliza, he still didn't understand. But he knew that he wanted to be with her.

" Of course I will." She replied almost instantly, and his first ever real smile formed on Klaus' face. In happiness, he leaned in closer towards her, softly planting a kiss on her lips. The kiss only lasted a few moments, but in those few seconds Klaus was overcome with a powerful feeling he had never felt before, and he could only come up with one answer to what it could be. Love. 

~

_ So this is the girl I've heard so much about. It is Eliza right? Eliza Petrova." A beautiful tall blonde stepped up to Eliza with a glass of wine in her hands. Already, Eliza could tell, she seemed confident and quite narcissistic. Klaus had told her little about his sister, also known as Rebekah. One thing that he had mentioned though was that she'd bonded a lot with Stefan over the 2 weeks they had been coming to the bar._

" Yes. You're Rebekah,Rebekah Mikaelson. Klaus' sister." Elizas voice sounded weak compared to hers, and Rebekah smirked at her.

~

_" Klaus where are you taking me?" Eliza asked, laughing as he carried her swiftly up many flights of staircases. He looked down at her for a second, smiling as she laughed._

" Now if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" He said, just before he entered the place he was taking her. Placing her down lightly on the floor, Eliza looked around where she was. They were on a rooftop that stood higher than most buildings in Chicago. With a small gasp of surprise, Eliza ran to the edge of the rooftop, looking out over the vast city. Her eyes widened in amazement as she looked at the beautiful view. From behind, Klaus wrapped his arms around Elizas waist and placed his chin on her shoulder.

" Do you like it?" He questioned.

" I love it." She answered, spinning around and kissing him softly on the lips.

_" Good, because where spending the night here, and I have a midnight feast prepared for us." _

~

_" I did almost forget Eliza, but I have bought you a gift, that I'm sure you will love." Klaus announced to her, changing the subject. He pulled out from his pocket a silver locket with a purple gemstone in the middle. The necklace was made from real silver, which was quite rare, and the gemstone had been found by someone from the century Klaus had been born in. It had once been his mothers, and the intricate patterns on the front had been carved in by a skilled man who had fancied her._

" Oh Klaus it is beautiful." Klaus smiled, and brushed her hair away from her neck, while clipping the locket around her neck.

" This is to show how much I love you, and that I will always love you. For all eternity." Eliza looked down to the ground, the broad smile not leaving her expression. 

~

_A gun shot was fired, and many screams echoed throughout the bar. Looking over towards the door, Klaus spotted a group of men enter, and recognised one. Mikeal. He was here, ready to kill Klaus and Rebekah. In the second that he had taken his eyes off of her, he'd lost Elizas whereabouts. She'd been dancing with William as he refused to leave without a dance. Now Klaus couldn't see her anywhere, as large groups of people were running and screaming. Knowing he couldn't wast time, he grabbed Rebekah and pushed her towards the door._

" He's here Rebekah it's time to go." Klaus growled at her, shoving her out of the building before running back into it. More gunshots were being fired, and Klaus hid looking around for Eliza. Nowhere could he see her. Regretfully, as he saw Mikeal approach, he escaped through the door he'd sent Rebekah through, and left the bar in a hurry. His mind was filled with worried thoughts about Eliza, and he hoped that she'd managed to make it out alive. Otherwise her death would be all his fault, and he wouldn't be able to live with the guilt and pain of her death.

~

_Earlier, he had lost her in all the commotion, and he'd had to escape before Mikeal his father found him. Now he was searching the abandoned bar, that was covered in glass since all the windows had been smashed. Stefan Salvatore had already disappeared from the place that Klaus had left him earlier, and his sisters necklace had too disappeared. There were a few unrecognizable lifeless bodies on the floor. He had almost concluded that she had managed to escape, and was perfectly fine. That was until, he saw the familiar body._

Cautiously, he approached the body, disbelieving that it could be his Eliza. But as he came closer, he realised that it had to be. He looked down at her unmoving body, staring for a moment, not able to process what he was seeing in his mind. Small tears welled up in Klaus eyes as he collapsed by her body, spotting the beautiful, ancient locket that still laid around her neck. It had been a small gift that he had given to her only a few days ago. As he unclasped the necklace from around her kneck, and placed it on his own, he took Elizas body into his arms, noticing that her head layed in a strange position. Her kneck had been snapped, and it was obviously from a vampire.

_Endless amounts of tears spilled from his eyes, as he rocked her body back and forth. He had hoped when he had seen the body, that her heart would still be beating. But it wasn't. She was dead. Eliza was dead. It was all his fault. Helplessly, he forced himself, after around 10 minutes of sitting there with her, to move away from the body. He knew that he couldn't bury it himself, he didn't want to bury her. With a final kiss on the lips, he left the bar. Guilt, anger, loss and sadness was all he could feel right now. Right at that moment, Klaus vowed never to love anybody again._

Present day

Both Eliza and Klaus opened there eyes at the same time, as Klaus stopped talking and explaining the story of their time together. Klaus awaited her reaction, and Eliza stared at him in disbelief. Neither of them spoke for a moment, and Klaus lowered his hands from the side of her head towards her cheek, cupping her face in his hands. In Elizas mind, all she could picture was the memories Klaus had just shown her, and she was still feeling all of the things he had when those memories had happened. Her emotions were clouded with love for him, and without thinking of anything else she placed her lips onto his.

This surprised Klaus greatly, but instantly kissed back. For 90 years he had missed the feeling of her lips on his. Now she was kissing him, as if she loved Klaus as much as he loved her. Nothing now could make him unhappy.

* * *

So I guess that was a bit of a confusing chapter? Well any questions just ask and I will answer:) So i thought i'd give a taste of the softer side of Klaus, and also give you the majority of the story to Elizas and Klaus' past together. As you probably already realised some bits have been taken from previous chapters as Klaus was showing her the memories he remembered most. This chapter was really long and i hope you liked it!:) Review and tell me what you think!:)


	13. Chapter 12

" Oh good, the two lovebirds have finally decided to join us!" Rebekah exclaimed grumpily as Eliza and Klaus entered into Glorias bar with their hands interwined. In the corner of the room, on a shabby leather sofa, sat Gloria and Rebekah impatiently waiting, while Stefan stood by the old photos next to the bar. Klaus had already explained during the journey to Eliza how he'd earlier given Stefan his memories back of the 1920's.

" Oh don't pout Rebekah, you're lucky you've been resurrect." Klaus told her spitefully, suddenly becoming rather protective over Eliza, like he always had been back in the 20's. Turning swiftly, a frown formed on Stefans face as he saw Elizas and Klaus' hands.

" Eliza... you... Klaus." He spoke with confusion in his voice, it was completely obvious that he'd only just remembered. This upset Eliza slightly as now she was the only one who couldn't remember, and nobody knew why. She couldn't remember her own feelings for the man she loved, she was only now feeling the emotions that she knew she had felt in the memories Klaus had showed her.

" I know Stefan. Klaus has explained." Eliza responded calmly, squeezing Klaus' hand tightly as the memory of them kissing replayed in her mind.

" Don't pout? I was in a stupid box for who knows how long! Just because the stupid girl you loved died, but actually didn't die! Now I'm back where half the girls dress and act like whore's, including Eliza." Rebekahs voice raised and she glared daggers at Eliza. Truly, Rebekah didn't mean what she had said about Eliza; they had once been best friends. However, Rebekah knew this would annoy Klaus, and right now that was her biggest aim. As Eliza moved further behind Klaus, still feeling the pain of loss and not wanting to get on the wrong side of Rebekah, Klaus growled warningly.

" Oh shut up with your bitching Rebekah! Eliza was dead. I only found her again a few months ago where she had no memory of either of us. So quit wining and tell me where the necklace the original witch gave you is." Klaus ordered, rubbing the back of Elizas hand with his thumb comfortingly. He'd only just got Eliza back, never would he again let her get hurt.

" The original witch?" Rebekah spat in digust, not liking how Klaus called their own mother a witch.

" Yes the original witch. Now give me the necklace Rebekah." Klaus ordered more threatningly, as he was now losing his patience.

" Just use your own locket Klaus." Rebekah snapped, spotting the familiar locket their mother had given to Klaus when he was younger.

" It's Elizas. Give me yours now Rebekah." With a roll of her eyes Rebekahs hand travelled up to her neck to retrieve her locket, but a small gasp of surprise escaped her lips as she found that her neck was bare. Her expression fell.

" Its gone." Rebekah gasped, looking down towards her neck and checking the pocket in her dress. It was gone.

" Rebekah now is not the time to lie to me." Klaus growled, annoyed by her answer. As soon as his anger began to rise, he dropped Elizas hand so he couldn't hurt her. She kept quiet behind him.

" Nik it's gone! I never take it off! I must have lost it when you pushed me out the door!" While Rebekah was shouting at Klaus Eliza ran through the memory of when she had first seen Rebekah, and vividly, from Klaus' memory, she could see a beautiful silver locket that lay around Rebekahs neck. Thinking hard, she tried to remember where she had seen the locket as she definately recognised it. After a few moments of thought, she realised. Elena. She was the one who had been wearing it. Stefan must have given her it. Eliza looked at Stefan, and by the look of shock on his face she could tell that he had realised. This was bad. Klaus thought Elena was dead, and couldn't know she was alive.

" You could always use your locket Klaus." Gloria suggested camly, and Klaus glared back at her hatefully.

" Now is not the time to anger me, Gloria." He spoke through gritted teeth, his anger rising bit by bit. There was no chance at all that Klaus would be giving up the locket.

" Well maybe this will now please you. A simple locator spell should do the trick to retrieve the locket." Gloria told him, and finally Klaus began to calm down. However, this new suggestion set Eliza and Stefan more on edge. If Elena still wore that necklace daily that would mean that Gloria would soon tell Klaus where to go to get the necklace, and there he would find Elena still alive. Hopefully now that Eliza and Klaus were on better terms she could convince him not to hurt her only family. Surely he wouldn't do that to her after he'd seen how upset she was finding her other family dead.

Rebekah stepped forward with Klaus following behind her, while Eliza hurried over towards Stefan, both of them exchanged worried looks. Taking Rebekahs hand into hers, Gloria closed her eyes and began to mutter the spell under her breath. For a few moments, the whole room sat in a pit of silence. Both Stefan and Eliza were filled with anxiety, and Klaus stood waiting impatiently, still oblivious to the fact that Eliza and Stefan were hiding something from him. Re-opening her eyes after a few moments, Glorias face stayed expressionless.

" Nothing. The necklace has most likely been destroyed." Gloria announced, causing Klaus' fists to clench in anger. As usual, Rebekah rolled her eyes, hiding her sadness for the loss of the only object she had in memory of her dead mother. " Now I must rest, I can't do anything more for you Klaus." Exiting through a door behind the bar, Klaus stayed silent, trying to calm himself down. Knowing that he needed her, Eliza stepped forward and wrapped her arms tightly round his neck, pulling him into a hug.

" You and Stefan must stay here Eliza while I go search with Rebekah back at the warehouse. If we're not back in a few hours then come find us. I'll see you soon my love." Klaus ordered softly, quickly kissing her on the lips. With a small smile forming on both of their faces as Klaus pulled back, Klaus headed out the door with Rebekah, the kiss him and Eliza had shared still lingering on his lips.

" That was close, too close." Eliza said to Stefan, once she'd heard the engine of Klaus' car take off.

" I know. He can't know that Elena's still alive. Are you and him... together?" Stefan questioned with a small, confused frown.

" I guess. He hasn't asked. But you saw how me and him were in the 20's, and right now I'm feeling the same things. But I can't have him hurt the only family I have left, which is why your secret is safe with me Stefan. I won't tell him." Eliza promised. Despite loving Klaus she couldn't have him hurt her family, or any of the people she cared about. She knew he was capable of it.

" Thank you. I'm not exactly pleased with your choice in men, but you're still the same person, unlike me. You're still my best friend, despite all my ripperishness. Now I'm going to take a breather. I might get lunch." Stefan said, heading towards the door. His small speech pleased Eliza, because even though Stefan was his ripper self again, some part of him still cared, even for her.

" Don't kill too many people Stefan. This isn't you." Eliza told him, grabbing his arm before he could go. Pausing for only a moment, Stefan nodded his head slightly in response.

" I know. Stay here. I'll be back soon." With a small sigh Eliza let Stefan go, then went back to sit at a table in the bar. Now she was all alone, and probably would be for a while. Maybe soon she should play darts or something to entertain herself.

" Well, well, well. Even the person Klaus trusts most betrays him." Turning swifly towards the sound of the voice, Eliza stood up, a surge of guilt flooding through her. Gloria stood with her arms crossed over her chest, leaning slightly against the bar.

" W-What are you talking about?" Elizas attempt to keep her voice calm and smooth failed quite badly.

" You and Stefan are obviously hiding something, my guess is it's something to do with the group of girls I saw." Gloria responded.

" What did you see? You told Klaus there wasn't anything." Eliza asked.

" Well I saw a group of girls, one of them was wearing the necklace. They were talking about you and Stefan in fact. So my guess is you know something about this necklace that you're not telling Klaus." Eliza looked down towards the floor knowing there was not a chance she could convince Gloria that this wasn't true." My, my, my... Klaus would not be happy with you if he knew this. So I suggest you tell me what you know, or I'll let slip to Klaus that his precious girlfriend is lying to him." Angrily, Eliza stepped forward towards Gloria.

" Not a chance." She growled through gritted teeth. After a few seconds, suddenly Eliza dropped to the ground, her head pounding and filled with pain, she let out a muffled cry.

" I guess we'll just have to do this the hard way then." Gloria replied, her voice still calm. Picking up Elizas body, Gloria took her down two flights of stairs into the basement of the cellar. Laying her down on a table, Gloria handcuffed Eliza with metal that was coated in vervain. Again, she winced in pain.

" What are you doing?" Eliza wimpered.

" You won't tell me the information I need so now I will take it from you with a little witchy voodoo. This may hurt just a little." Eliza screamed out in pain as Gloria used a vervain coated knife to slit her wrists with. Once she'd placed in metal sticks covered in vervain to stop Eliza from healing, she moved onto her neck. As Gloria slit Elizas neck deeply with the knife, Eliza slowly felt her life drain from her. Eyes now feeling heavy, Gloria coated her hands in different herbs, including vervain. Performing the final stages of the spell, Gloria placed her hands on Elizas chest, burning her vampire skin. With a final, deafening cry of excruciating pain, Eliza fell into unconciousness.

5 hours later, Klaus walked into Glorias bar, surprised to see it completely empty. Right now was when the bar was supposed to open, and Gloria was nowhere in sight. Neither was Eliza. Eliza and Stefan were supposed to return to the warehouse after a few hours, and neither had turned up. As he entered the vacant bar, he hurriedly caught track of Elizas scent, and began to follow it. Just like he had when he'd searched for her here back in the 1920's. The same spot where he'd found her was still vivid in his mind.

Following the scent, Klaus found himself travelling down two flights of staircases, down into the ground below the bar. Opening the door to the only room down there, Klaus stepped in, his eyes widening in pure anger and shock. On a table in the middle of the room lay Elizas unmoving body, with blood seeping from wounds in her arms and neck. Gloria was unconcious on the floor beside the table, but it was obvious that she had been the one to inflict these injuries upon Eliza. Furiously, Klaus sprinted over towards Eliza, checking her heart to make sure it had not being damaged in any way. If it had, that would mean she was dead. Thankfully, she wasn't.

While his mind filled with ideas of how he was going to make Gloria pay for what she'd done to Eliza, he fed his blood to Gloria in order to get answers on why he'd done this to her. The likeliest suggestion being that she'd performed a spell on her. Klaus waited for a few seconds, until Gloria awoke with a gasp of breath.

" What have you done to Eliza." He growled menacingly, grabbing Gloria by the neck and plunging his hand into her chest and grabbing her heart. This way she couldn't use any spell to get away from him. Either way he was going to kill her.

" I-I performed a spell. She and Stefan were hiding something from you. I-I saw a vision of three girls, one of them had Rebekahs necklace. Eliza and Stefan... t-they know something about it. I-I wanted to find out." Gloria replied, not looking as afraid as Klaus had hoped she would be.

" You almost killed her." Klaus growled.

" They're both hiding something from you Klaus."

" And what is that, love?" Klaus growled, sincerely hoping that Eliza hadn't lied or hid something from him. She was the last person he ever wanted to be angry with, and he trusted her. They'd kissed, she shared the same feelings for him again. But what if she was hiding something from him?

" Not a chance in hell that I'm telling you. I like Eliza and Stefan more than you. Eliza deserves someone much better, I'm not even surprised that she's betrayed a monster like you." As soon as Gloria finished this sentence, Klaus ripped out her heart with an ounce of remorse. His heart disbelieved any of the words she was saying, Eliza couldn't have been hiding something from him... But his head was screaming at him to find out what it is that Gloria was talking about. This had to be something to do with the necklace, and the necklace was a key part in his hybrid plan.

Once he'd fed Eliza his blood to heal her, and pulled all the things covered in vervain out of her wounds, Klaus kissed Eliza softly on the lips, hoping that she hadn't betrayed him. If she had, that meant that not only his family had hurt him, but she had too.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it's taken so long to update I've been very busy lately, but hopefully this was a good enough, drama filled chapter for you. How do you think Klaus is going to react when he realises Eliza has being lying to him about Elenas death? Please review and tell me how I'm doing! It always helps:) Thankyou for the continued follows+favourites.

Disclaimer- I don't own any of TVD just Eliza Petrova


End file.
